


普拉蒂尼是个CP粉

by ZhouJinghan



Category: soccer RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 33,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhouJinghan/pseuds/ZhouJinghan
Summary: 简介：克里斯在金球奖颁奖礼无意间撞破了莱奥和普拉蒂尼不可告人的秘密。
Relationships: Cristiano Ronaldo/Lionel Messi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 8





	1. 普拉蒂尼是个CP粉·1

简介：克里斯在金球奖颁奖礼无意间撞破了莱奥和普拉蒂尼不可告人的秘密。

“啊……哈……爹地……嗯啊……操我……唔…”

屋里传来的声音让克里斯愣在门口，看着还没松手的门把手不知道该做什么。他这时才侧头看向门上的名牌，上面用西班牙语和英语写着“休息室—莱昂内尔梅西先生”。金球奖颁奖礼给他们这种顶级球员都会准备自己单独的休息室，之前的将近十年克里斯的都是左边最靠里的那一间，今年……克里斯一边埋怨主办方改了习惯，一边庆幸高档场所的休息室打开了最外面的门只是衣帽间，对面还有一扇门才是满屋春光，所以他没看见什么辣眼睛的东西。

暂时。

克里斯的大脑不能接受那个这么多年中和他一起分享走廊最尽头左右两间休息室的，看似羞涩不善言辞的小跳蚤居然玩的这么大，他告诉自己这声音可能是任何一个人的，而且他听到的是英语所以很可能不是梅西的，不是说他不会说英语吗？而且这么多年也没听他讲过，虽然这几年他看起来确实是听得懂的样子……可能是哪个大胆的变态的粉丝非法入侵了梅西的休息室，在里面拍照顺便乱搞。可是他刚才分明听见另一个较为苍老的声音说着什么“莱奥自己动。”

嗯……叫莱奥的人千千万，一定不是我的“死对头”。克里斯在心里给自己安慰。他和梅西被媒体写的不共戴天，但其实上天作证，他们除了每年两次德比，商业拍摄和颁奖礼之外没有任何私人交集或者恩怨。到现在他不在电视上或者比赛研究录像里见到梅西真人的次数也就十几次，而且大部分是比赛，他们连句对话都不会有。他对梅西既没有媒体写的你死我活，也没有部分球迷幻想的那样你侬我侬。他们就是……对手公司的高水平球员，有竞争，也有互相学习和欣赏。

可是现在……克里斯的大脑给身体下达了立即撤离的指令，但是他那双过人无数所向披靡的双腿却吓傻了站在原地动弹不得。同样受到影响的还有他的听力反射神经，因为当他听到里屋有脚步声磕磕绊绊的往门口走并听到：“既然你说门口有人我们就去看看，没人的话爹地要把你按在门口干”的声音的时候，他眼前通向里屋的门已经打开了。

三个人都不敢相信眼前的情景并受到了不同程度的惊吓。克里斯握着外面的门的门把的手下意识的松开了，门自动关上。咣的一声提醒着克里斯眼前看到的一切是多么的荒唐。他做梦也想不到自己有一天会看到梅西全身赤裸的样子。

克里斯近些年一直以绅士要求自己，可是他还是不可避免的扫到了梅西身前勃起的阴茎上绑着的领结——那本来是系在脖子上的。哦好吧，或许自己说的全身赤裸要改一改了，毕竟他还带着领结。梅西被玩弄的站不太稳，他的手在腰后悄悄的扶住门框稳住自己的身体。

可以杀人的尴尬的寂静里，克里斯听到嗡嗡的响声，像是某种装了马达的电动玩具。克里斯不想知道为什么这个声音听起来是来自全身上下连个兜儿都没有的梅西先生。当他的注意力终于能离开梅西的下半身的时候，他才看到梅西确实不是全身赤裸的，他胸前的两粒乳珠上被喷了淡奶油，还没来得及被享用。这招克里斯倒是也喜欢和他的超模女友玩一玩，有的时候会喷在自己的老二上让女人舔掉。可是喷在梅西的胸上？真的有任何吸引力吗……

他的肩膀和颈侧都有咬痕和吮吸的痕迹，留下痕迹的人很有经验的避开了一会儿穿西装也会漏出来的部位。梅西的嘴有点红肿，眼睛也红红的，一头半长的的棕色头发没有发胶，凌乱的被汗水和泪水或者口水或者其他什么液体吸在脸上，呃……看那个涣散的眼神应该是快被玩坏了。

克里斯僵硬的转过头，目光对上了已经淡定下来的施暴者。他居然认识，是那个叫普拉蒂尼的法国老头儿。克里斯身为圈内人，当然听说过“干爹”的传闻，他会跟着嘲讽两句巴萨在欧冠赛场上得到过多的关照，对自己英超出身的强身体对抗性表示骄傲，可是他从没想过干爹居然真的可以干梅西。难道巴萨那些荣誉和这些年梅西的个人荣誉都是……克里斯突然觉得自己竟和这样的梅西齐名是一种耻辱。他嘴唇发抖，手也抖，说不出话来。

“Well，莱奥说对了，真的有人进来了。”居然是普拉蒂尼说出了三个人中的第一句话，梅西咬着下嘴唇还是忍不住的喘息声不算说话，上天啊先把玩具给他关了可以吗！梅西的嘴唇都要咬出血了，克里斯注意到他的大腿也在暗暗用力，似乎要夹住什么，但很明显他要破功了，因为克里斯已经能从他的双腿间看到一根尺寸巨大的黑色棒子漏了出来，还通着电在震动着。梅西已经用双手在扶着门框了，可是察觉到克里斯的目光的巡视，他最后一丝力气卸掉了，双腿一软就要跪在地上。

“天啊！你……”克里斯下意识的伸出手扶住要摔倒的梅西，他双手抱住梅西的腋下，让他有一个缓冲缓缓跪倒在地上而不是摔的太狼狈。完全是下意识的出手相救。他没把梅西扶起来，一个是太越矩了，还有一个是他还穿着一会儿颁奖礼要穿的白衬衫，不想让梅西身上的各种……弄脏他的衣服。可还是不小心沾到了梅西身前的奶油。

“F**K……”他骂骂咧咧地用手擦了擦，又觉得脏了手。坐在地上的梅西不敢看他。他也知道他有多脏。克里斯想。

“好孩子，你要进来聊聊吗？”来自法国的人渣穿戴整齐，居然还带着腕表，他抬一抬手腕表示现在离颁奖礼开始还有一段时间。克里斯被这肮脏的性交易气的要骂人或者打人，普拉蒂尼在手表上点了两下，伸到克里斯的眼前。是他刚才去扶梅西的瞬间，被这老头儿抓拍了。

“混蛋！这是什么意思！”克里斯的气到上下牙互相摩擦。

“不小心按到了手表的拍照功能。”普拉蒂尼气定神闲，甚至看起来像有一个计划。

“你要发出去吗？”克里斯不屑道，“我可是穿戴整齐没在怕的，他呢？”克里斯动了动头指地上瘫坐着的梅西，他屁股里的小玩具终于安静下来！感谢他妈的上帝！

“他的一辈子就毁了。”普拉蒂尼耸耸肩，率先拉开里屋的房门走了进去，拿起放在屋里小桌托盘上的红酒抿了一口，坐在沙发上拿起叉子吃了一口果盘里的小西红柿：“你离开的话请便。下次进房间的时候别走错就好。”

“你他妈记得锁门才对！你威胁我还不如说我走了就买通裁判让皇马永远拿不到欧冠。”克里斯恨死这个人渣了。

“不，孩子，我知道那样说你扭头就会离开。”普拉蒂尼看了一眼地上抬不起头的梅西，“我的办法更有可能成功。”

“为什么？你觉得我会帮他？”两个人共同的注视让梅西颤抖了一下，头更低了。

“你可以不帮他。可以现在就走。哎，人家说罗纳尔多做事雷厉风行，没想到居然这么麻烦。这样吧，我的耐心要没有了，我发给媒体照片的时候甚至可以截掉你不给你添麻烦。别浪费时间，你的选择？罗纳尔多先生？”

“……”罗纳尔多知道他错就错在是个好人，他知道他如果走了这个混蛋曝光了梅西的裸照，就算自己不在照片里自己也会内疚一阵子。僵持着，地上的角落传来梅西怯怯的声音：

“求……求你，留下……拜托……”弱弱的西语从旁边传来。

克里斯还清楚的记得刚才他也听到梅西说求求你之类的句子，是那样充满色气和难耐，现在同样的词句说出来竟然是这么……楚楚可怜？克里斯在自己的心里骂了自己一通，终于还是点了点头。他蔑视的看了普拉蒂尼一眼，大步走进了里屋。过了十几秒，屋外传来一阵响动和一声几乎细不可闻的呻吟，应该是莱奥自己把后穴里的玩具拽出来了，然后莱奥也走了进来。

“关门莱奥。”普拉蒂尼的声音传来，莱奥没有什么特别的反应，听话的关上了门。现在克里斯怀疑这两个人要联手做掉自己，他整个人都紧张起来。

“谢谢你，莱奥。去找件浴袍穿上。”普拉蒂尼对莱奥说，然后转过来对克里斯说，“你闯进来的正好。玩具我正好玩腻了，现在你们两位绝代双骄可以给我表演。”

“……？”克里斯不敢相信自己听到了什么：“你他妈嗑药了吗？”

“我没有克里斯，我不碰那些。”普拉蒂尼居然叫他克里斯！恶心！

“那你他妈的再说些什么？”克里斯大声质问道。

“OKOK，这个下等人的脾气我真是受不了。我年纪大了精神不好，我要去卧室休息一会儿，让莱奥跟你讲吧。”普拉蒂尼在梅西耳边耳语了几句，克里斯看着辣眼睛移开了视线。一分钟以后普拉蒂尼又拉开一扇门进了休息室自带的卧室，客厅里就剩下坐在沙发上的克里斯和站着的莱奥。

两个人相顾无言。

梅西扯动嘴角勉强的笑了笑，他的浴袍有点大，看起来有点滑稽，先开了口，是西班牙语：“你怎么进来了？太不小心了。”

“你会说英文？”克里斯没回答，反而用英语提出了一个新问题。

“……”没想到克里斯的关注点这么奇怪，莱奥愣了一下才回答，“我……不是很会，能听懂简单的，会说的……会说的就那么多。”克里斯明白过来他所谓的会说的指什么之后心里又是一阵恶心。

“所以这变态要我们做什么？”克里斯现在觉得自己刚才应该离开的，他用西班牙语问。

“他要你操我。”梅西说的坦荡。克里斯不敢相信。

“？Umm……你确定？”

“你会和男人做吗？”梅西好像他已经答应了一样问出了下一个问题。

“等一下……”只穿了浴袍的莱奥现在向他走过来，跪在他的西装裤前面。他制止了梅西。

“早开始早结束。”梅西居然向德比握手时一样给了他一个Wink，“我会让你很舒服。而且你不用担心，我很健康。”

“不是这个问题！”梅西的手已经摸上了他裆部的拉链，克里斯忍着恶心拉住他的手想让他坐到沙发上来，梅西从善如流，顺着克里斯的意思站了起来，只是一屁股坐上了克里斯的大腿。

“嘘！”梅西制止住克里斯更多的惊讶和疑问，他解下克里斯的领带，蒙住他的眼睛，在脑后打了一个结：“觉得我脏，嫌我恶心的话不要看。我会很安静……也会很快。”

克里斯没有拉下领带再制止莱奥。他已经接受了这个魔幻的事实，不再做无畏的挣扎，只想尽快完事儿然后忘掉这个噩梦。其实说是噩梦，但是梅西的口活儿功夫确实和他的脚下技术一样令人赞叹。他本以为他永远不可能对着男人硬起来的。莱奥趴在他胯间舔了一会儿，觉得有点热，就脱掉了浴袍，一边给克里斯舔老二一边给自己打飞机。

等到两个人都升旗了以后，莱奥沉默着板着克里斯的肩膀把他推倒在质地柔软的黑色真皮沙发上，虽然没和男人做过但是性经验也算丰富的克里斯知道要发生什么，咽了咽口水，惹来了梅西一阵轻笑。

“你笑什么？”克里斯问道。

梅西没想到克里斯居然和自己交流，他以为克里斯只想完事儿走人。他回答道：“你咽口水的样子……很可爱…… ”一边说着，他已经动作娴熟的扶着克里斯的老二坐了下去。被充分扩张过玩弄过的后穴谈不上紧致，但在梅西故意的收缩下很有弹性，不会让克里斯觉得松垮。莱奥跪坐在克里斯上面，足球运动员的职业让他有着发达的大腿肌肉群，上下律动着让克里斯粗大的肉棒捅着自己的小洞。

“啊……哈…… ”莱奥情难自已的呻吟出来。其实快感并不来的多么强烈，尤其是刚才已经被玩弄了一轮让他已经有些许疲惫。只是多年的调教让他自发的浪荡起来来讨欢心，偶尔还能换来一丝怜悯，能让他少受些苦。但更多时候他的呻吟带来的是变本加厉的操干，他习惯了，能早点结束也好。

“唔……嗯啊……你好大…… ”莱奥其实会称赞每个人很大，但是这次他是真心的。至少被超大号的玩具操过之后他的小穴还是能感受到克里斯的阴茎的顶弄。他一只手在身前给自己撸，他知道如果他自己能硬着的话操他的人通常会更尽兴，就算他们的眼睛被蒙起来也是一样的。他想起来普拉蒂尼以前找的那些操他给他观赏的壮汉，为了保密，他们都会被蒙起眼睛，签署保密协议绝对不可以摘下眼罩。但是经验多了莱奥发现他自己硬着的时候这些操他的人也都表现的更好。

“啊！呼…… ”克里斯情不自禁的挺了一下腰，没有防备又正在走神的莱奥身体向茶几的方向歪了一下，失去平衡险些摔到地上。克里斯就算看不见，但凭借敏锐的直觉和出色的反应能力一把抓住了莱奥的胳膊把他拉了回来。  
他今天第二次扶住我了。莱奥想，他好累，但是为了报答这份恩情，他咬着牙更大幅度的动起来。

“够了！停下。”克里斯一手扶着他的腰，一手拉下了眼睛上的领带。莱奥吓了一跳，以前从没有人见过他的样子，那些人都不知道他们正在操的人是莱奥梅西。但他转念一想，克里斯本来就知道，也就释怀了。

“停下……不要动了。”克里斯两只大手扶住莱奥的腰强迫他停下了上下前后的在克里斯的肉棒上操自己的举动。

“怎么了？不舒服吗？”莱奥知道一定不是因为这个。可是他实在想不出还有什么别的理由让克里斯突然让他停下。

“你…… 你差点掉下去了。”克里斯指出这个事实。

“嗯…… 对不起，我会更小心的。”莱奥觉得是自己的走神让克里斯不开心，急忙道歉道，又试图动起来。

“不是……不用对不起。起来莱奥，这够荒唐的了。你今天不能再做这个了。你要把自己累坏了。”克里斯双手在他的腰上发力，想把他从自己的阴茎上拔起来。

“……”克里斯叫他莱奥让他的心突然的柔软了起来。克里斯自己都没意识到他叫了莱奥的名字，但是老天啊这种时候难道让他叫他梅西先生吗？他的老二正插在他的屁股里呢！莱奥并不配合着克里斯，他俯下身，开始小幅度的摆动自己的臀部，同时在克里斯的脸侧耳语道：

“他……嗯……在看。他的卧室里有，有能看到外面的窗户，在那幅画里。你……你得射出来。嗯……哈……”

克里斯不明白他们操也操了，那个老头儿是有多变态还要看他射。但是他的良心实在是看不下去梅西献身一样用尽最后一丝力气服务着自己。他刚撞破这桩丑闻的时候痛恨梅西，可是这么多年下来，他对梅西的印象其实不错，当梅西小心翼翼地蒙着他的眼睛怕他嫌自己脏，用尽全力取悦着他的时候，他心里的恶心现在一点点变成了怜悯——或许梅西也是和自己一样被迫的呢。

“那…… 坐起来”克里斯双手抱住莱奥的后背，轻轻拍了他一下示意他起来，“那我来。你休息一下。”

“你来？”莱奥没反应过来克里斯要他做什么，只是坐了起来，两个人的下半身还是交合的。

“先起来。”克里斯双臂用力，把莱奥托了起来。感到阴茎离开自己的后穴莱奥呻吟了一声。

“哈？”他眨眨眼。他被很多男人玩弄过，通常除了骚话一句交流都没有，今天他和克里斯说的话已经太多了，他不知道普拉蒂尼是不是喜欢这个。

“躺下。”克里斯让他躺在了沙发上，莱奥才反应过来克里斯要主动，让他躺着就好。克里斯看起来有点迷茫，莱奥知道他大概是第一次操男人。克里斯站起来彻底脱掉了自己的裤子和内裤。

“你……其实没什么区别。”莱奥指导道，他抬起腰分开腿让克里斯看清洞口在哪儿“直接对准插进来就好。跟打空门差不多。”

“嗯……”克里斯答应着，一手扶着自己的肉棒，一手帮助莱奥分开腿——他的大腿跟儿红红的，还沾上了不知何物的液体。克里斯看到了又莫名怜惜了起来，用手指揉了揉，没想到那么强壮的大腿揉起来居然是软软的，再加上这只小跳蚤以白出名，克里斯现在倒是看出一丝色情的意味来。

“唔……我……”莱奥用小臂盖住上半张脸，不想让克里斯看出他的感动。他当然被人用这种最原始的体位操过，但大概没一个人这样操他是因为心疼他。而且他确实累了，现在躺下他才体会到他的腰多么酸疼，“哈啊……好舒服……”他卖力的淫荡的叫着，嗓子哑了也无所谓，至少身体可以休息一下。而且他想让克里斯舒服，尽快射出来，这样克里斯能尽早脱身。至于他自己……无所谓了。

“莱奥…… ”克里斯又叫了他的名字，还贴心的用手握成拳头照顾着莱奥无精打采的小弟弟，莱奥自己都忘了的。

“哈……别……我……不要…… 哈啊！”克里斯顶到了他体内很深的地方，带来了一阵电流，再加上身前被人服务着，从没被这么细心对待的莱奥一不小心射了出来。

“唔……”克里斯被他前面高潮时收缩的后穴弄的很舒服，努力加快了律动的速度。

“你……你喜欢什么……”莱奥在他耳边问，“喜欢我舔你的耳朵还是咬你的肩膀？”

“不……不用”克里斯的呼吸也粗重起来，“这样就很好。”

“嗯…… 哈……操我……”莱奥还是习惯性的呻吟助兴着，他知道这有用，就算克里斯没要求他这样做。同时他跟随者克里斯抽查的节奏收缩着小穴。

“嗯…… ”克里斯其实往常和女孩儿上床的时候喜欢听对方叫自己的名字。但是今天明显不是往常情况，他只是抿紧双唇，努力放松精神想赶快射出来。

“哈啊……你……你好厉害……唔……操的我好舒服。”莱奥听起来倒不像是在演戏，克里斯也对自己在床上的表现一向满意。他往上挪了一点，一手从莱奥的腋下穿过，好像一个拥抱，一手支撑着自己身体的重量不要压到身下的莱奥，开始了最后的冲刺。然后在莱奥放浪的呻吟中释放了自己的精液。

他没带套子。急忙撤出了自己的阴茎，道歉道：“天啊，抱歉。我射在里面了。”

“没事。”莱奥用双手捂住脸，摇了摇头，不知道这有什么好道歉的。重复道“没事。”他当然知道克里斯是健康的。

两个人连擦一擦的时间都没有，掌声和开门的声音从卧室门口传来。

“精彩精彩！”普拉蒂尼一边鼓掌一边说。

“我可以走了吧？”克里斯穿起地上的裤子，捡起地上的浴袍放到莱奥身上。莱奥想说其实他早被看光了无所谓了，但是顺着他的意思抓起浴袍挡住了隐私部位，坐了起来。

“当然，我一向说到做到。”普拉蒂尼脸上带着商务微笑，克里斯只想一拳打过去。

“……”克里斯犹豫了一下，心里的英雄情节占了上风，“典礼马上开始了，你再玩儿他要坚持不住了。劝你今天到此为止了。”他希望能帮莱奥一把。

“Oh～我能说什么呢？谢谢你的好意我的孩子。”普拉蒂尼不为所动，“只能说莱奥比你想的坚强地多。三五个人也承受的住。对吧莱奥？”

莱奥笑了笑，说道：“克里斯一个人比他们都强。”他眼睛里闪过一抹狡黠，克里斯从来不信梅西是个傻白甜，只是今天才第一次见到他坏坏的另一面。

普拉蒂尼张嘴还要说什么，他的手机先响了起来。用法语沟通了几句，他表示是主办方关于今晚的典礼有个很重要的细节临时需要他去沟通一下，就仿佛谈生意一样和两个人说了一会儿见，转身离开了。

克里斯转用西班牙语问莱奥：“这里有摄像头吗？”

莱奥摇摇头：“没有……他也怕走漏风声，不会在这里安摄像头的。”

克里斯点点头，问道：“那你有衣服吗？你穿上和我走。”

莱奥疑惑地说：“去哪里？”

克里斯道：“先去我房间。谁知道那个变态什么时候回来。”

莱奥低下头笑起来，“你怕他回来干什么？”

克里斯给了他一个不可思议的眼神：“你再被他玩儿一会儿，一会儿真的站都站不住了。你……你下面都肿了。”

莱奥看起来无所谓的样子：“我习惯了。涂点消炎药就好了。而且他今天看起来很满意，应该不会再折腾我了。”

克里斯耸耸肩：“你无所谓我也无所谓。那我回去喽。”

莱奥叫住他：“等一下！帮我把药拿来再走好不好？”其实莱奥自己完全能走到行李箱拿到药，自己给自己涂好，但是……就让他贪心这一次。克里斯要是扭头走掉的话他自己再去拿也不迟。

“嗯，在哪儿？”克里斯没犹豫就答应了。

“在卧室，衣柜里有个箱子，打开就看到了。箱子没锁。”莱奥回答道。

克里斯回来的时候一手拿着药，另一只手还拿着一把衣服，“你不先洗澡吗？”他问。

莱奥摇摇头：“没时间了，我擦擦就好，而且万一他还回来找我的话洗了也白洗。”说完他向克里斯伸出手要药。克里斯把另一只手上的东西给他。

“穿上衣服裤子。到我房间去。”克里斯说。

“你要干嘛？”莱奥防备起来。

“洗澡，上药，休息。”克里斯说。

“不…… 不行，万一他知道会很生气的。”莱奥说：“你别以为自己是个英雄，我也不是需要你救的美女。”看克里斯还是不动摇，莱奥脸色一黑，继续说道：“我……不是被强迫的。这是自愿的交易。”

“？真的？所以那些谣言是真的？”克里斯不信，“我不信巴萨那么大一家俱乐部需要你用屁股换奖杯。”

“什么巴萨的奖杯…… ”莱奥皱了皱眉，“他给我治病，让我能踢球。就这么简单而已。”

“？”克里斯简直不能相信这个年代还有这样的事情发生在自己身边：“治病？你自己没钱治你的病？你没有我给你。”

“你给我？我十三岁的时候你在哪儿？你怎么给我？我现在当然有。但那时候……那时候……”莱奥说不下去了。

“你说什么？这个人渣！你十三岁的时候……”克里斯双手握拳克制着自己的怒火，他不能想象如果是自己，甚至是自己的儿子遇上这样的事情自己会做什么。但是梅西就这样承受着。

“不……十三岁的时候我太矮了他没兴趣。”克里斯的愤怒好像让莱奥觉得很有趣，他火上浇油地刺激着克里斯，想让克里斯觉得自己是个贱人——他确实是：“我吃药长高了他才动的手。那年我都16岁了。”他一边说一边观察着克里斯的表情，越生气他就越高兴：“后来……大概几年前，他那话儿不行了，就找人操我，或者用玩具操我。或者喂我吃伟哥看我自己操自己。”

“停下，闭嘴！”克里斯忍不了了！可莱奥才不会让他如愿。

“嗯……他说的三五个人不是记录。去年的今天他找了七个。都蒙着眼睛，像你一样，然后让他们轮奸我。”莱奥丝毫不觉得他自己应该痛苦，看到自己的事情让克里斯抓狂的样子他内心觉得莫名的开心，他继续激怒着克里斯：“觉得恶心的话赶紧回去洗洗。毕竟大家用的都是一个洞”

“莱奥……”克里斯觉得他仁至义尽，确实可以离开了。他摇摇头，把拿着药的手伸过去，莱奥从他手里拿走药膏，赶在他开口之前自己打开药膏熟练的抹在自己小穴周围。就当着克里斯的面儿打开双腿，克里斯赶紧移开眼睛，却还是看到了。

梅西完全不在意。他涂完药膏抬起眼，看到克里斯还是站在原地，看起来呆傻的样子。他叹了一口气，说：“你真觉得我可怜的话，要不我告诉米歇尔以后不要找别人干我了。可以找你？怎么样，你愿意配合吗？”

“我？你还要我干你？”

“嗯哼～”梅西打量着他，“至少你比那个糟老头子的手指强多了，也比不知道是谁还老担心眼罩会掉的陌生人好。反正都是被操。”莱奥耸耸肩。

克里斯想了想，开玩笑道：“或许他愿意在欧冠上给皇马也走走后门儿的话我就答应。”

莱奥被逗的噗嗤一笑：“那可太难了，同时给两家俱乐部。时间不早了，你快离开吧克里斯。”

克里斯凑近他：“你叫我什么？”

莱奥一愣，重复道：“克里斯？这个名字对你有特殊的含义？还是只能特殊的人叫？抱歉罗纳尔多先生，我不是故意的。”

“不是……没有…… ”克里斯摇头道，“你叫吧。或许我愿意答应你……我去拿我的备用西装。我在这里等我，万一他回来我陪你一起和他说。”

莱奥觉得克里斯把他想成了受压迫的童工之类的角色，但他只是说：“好。”

克里斯离开之后他的羞耻感和对自己的厌恶感许久不见地涌了出来。他抱着自己的双腿，头埋在膝盖里试图憋死自己。当然不成功。五分钟以后他听到开门的声音，在心里用祈祷点球踢进的力度祈祷着是克里斯克里斯克里斯。

这次他终于没失望。

还不算太糟。


	2. 普拉蒂尼是个CP粉2

C罗被一个电话叫到颁奖典礼一楼和地下室中间的隔层的时候有种不详的预感，但并不意外。去年他无意撞破了隔壁那个小跳蚤和“干爹”的秘密，今年的颁奖礼不出点什么幺蛾子克里斯都看不起那个变态的老头儿。果然……

“天啊莱奥！”他按照手机里的指示打开了没上锁的门——又他妈不锁门！但是这个房间没有提示谁也找不到就是了，谁能想到一层和地下室之间还有一个隔层呢？电梯上都没有这个按钮。——“莱奥！你还好吗！”梅西没办法回答他，不是说他晕了或者受伤了，而是他的嘴被一团布料塞满了无法开关自如，皮带从嘴角出发，在脑后被一枚精致的金色小锁锁死，克里斯知道这是告诉他不可以取出布料。

梅西的右手被手铐拷在了墙边的暖气管子上。现在是冬天，虽然室内有暖气有空调，可是主办方贴心的考虑到大家都穿着厚实的西装外套，温度并没有调的很高。莱奥全身赤裸的被锁在这个阴冷的房间里，不看他，只是努力的缩成一团想给自己一点温度。

克里斯快步向莱奥走去，莱奥身边旁边还有一张纸，和一个精致的小盒子。

克里斯打开盒子，里面是一副手铐，和莱奥手上的是同款，精致的银色手铐在室内冷色调的灯下闪着光。克里斯读出了纸上的句子：

我亲爱的孩子，

你在被我注视着。不要试图有任何小聪明。  
双手背在身后，让莱奥给你带上手铐。  
在颁奖礼里开始之前找到所有钥匙。  
莱奥的西装和你的备用礼服在黑色小门后面的房间里。  
一会儿主会场见。  
祝你好运。

“所以我他妈又要穿我的备用西服了？”克里斯想到去年他的衬衫和裤子就因为被莱奥弄脏了而不得不穿了备用的，他看向蜷缩在地上的梅西：“OK莱奥别那么沮丧，至少今年又是我。就……尽量别抓坏我的发型，我猜他大概不会给我准备备用发胶？”

他拎起那副手铐，递到莱奥没被锁住的左手上。自己转过身，双手手腕的部分重合背在身后。然后半跪半蹲的低下身子，让坐在地上的莱奥能够到自己的手。

“来吧莱奥。锁住我”

“……”莱奥发出一声嘤咛。克里斯猜得到他大概不是仅仅被堵住了嘴那么简单。但是至少他的意识还是清醒的，也能控制自己的躯体。虽然他的手很冷，有点抖，但是莱奥还是快速的给他带上了手铐，手铐发出清脆的咔哒声。

现在他的双手被反锁在身后了。白衬衫胸前因为胳膊在身后的拉拽显得有点紧，克里斯活动了一下肩膀。

“莱奥，睁开眼睛，看看我。”克里斯转过身，还是维持着和莱奥同一高度，“你……你得帮我解开几个扣子。我傻了，我应该先把衣服脱了的。”他的扣子系到了脖子下面最上面的那一颗，正常的走路和坐下当然不会影响什么，但是现在双手被手铐固定在背后，让他觉得呼吸不畅起来。

“嗯……”莱奥发出语意不明的声音算是答应了。他终于打开眼睛，却不敢看克里斯的脸，他只是抖抖索索的解开了克里斯衬衫最上面的三颗纽扣。解最上面的一颗扣子需要先将领带变松，莱奥单手操作花了一点时间。终于解开扣子了！他收手的时候碰到克里斯的喉结，像被烫到一样飞快的抽回手放到自己身侧。

“你真磨人！”克里斯一直在观察梅西，小跳蚤又把自己关在他一个人的领域里，好像没有目光接触，没有身体相碰他就没有被锁在这里一样。他轻轻调笑着想让梅西放松下来，但是梅西突然又咬住嘴唇表情痛苦的嘤了一声。

“好吧我知道了。”克里斯知道自己得快点，他站起身，在屋里走了一圈看了看，根本没什么能藏东西的角落，连一本儿书都没有。他用牙齿咬着把手打开了一个站在墙边的大立柜，什么也没有。但是感谢上帝普拉蒂尼没选择在这里偷窥他们，要不他非心脏病突发被吓死不可——那句话怎么说的来着，什么都没有也是个好事儿。

所以……克里斯的目光又回到在角落里冷的发抖的小跳蚤身上，难道在他嘴里的布料里？克里斯这样想着，再次俯下身，他倾身过去想用嘴拉一拉那团布料，试一下松紧。

“唔？！”梅西吓得连忙后退，后脑“砰”的撞上了身后的墙，听那声音克里斯都觉得疼，梅西一瞬间眼泪都要涌出来了。但他忍住了。

“你反应这么大干嘛？我想看看钥匙在不在你嘴里。”克里斯的双手无法活动，如果可以他一定给这个小可怜揉一揉被撞疼的脑袋。梅西瞪了他一眼，就算他能说话他也不会说刚才的姿势太像接吻了。他只是摇头。

“钥匙不在嘴里？是这个意思吗？”克里斯猜测到。梅西点头，示意他是对的。

克里斯退开一点更完整的打量着莱奥。他全身赤裸，钥匙只能在身上的某个洞里。不在嘴里，那就是……？真的吗？

“上帝啊！他不会把钥匙放在你……”克里斯现在才发现梅西屁股下面的地板湿了一小块。大概是被放了太多的润滑液流出来了。这也正好证明了他的想法，东西在梅西屁股里。

“你……你得动一动莱奥。他放在你下面了，是不是。”

“哼…… ”梅西还是只能发出无意义的声音，然后艰难的点了点头。

“你……你能稍微抬起点身子吗？”普拉蒂尼但凡有一点良心也应该用个长一点的链子锁着他，克里斯心想，用手铐，一头连着手，一头连着暖气管子，根本没有什么活动空间。

“嗯…… ”梅西努力的用右手抓住手铐和暖气管子，另一只手撑着地毯想要换成跪着的姿势。可是脚下一滑又做了回去，“唔～哈……”他控制不住的泄出呻吟，克里斯不想去想是因为他坐回去的时候压到了什么东西上……

“你……你扶着我…… ”克里斯把自己厚实的肩膀送到莱奥身边。莱奥无视他的好意，自己又撑着地板试了一次。这次他成功由坐变成了跪在地板上，在手铐给他的最大自由中，莱奥试着向前趴着漏出屁股给克里斯看。

“你撑好，别又摔了。”梅西不接受他的帮助克里斯也不恼，他绕到梅西身后。莱奥没有很大的空间伸展身体，白胖浑圆的臀部只是微微打开，克里斯连臀缝儿都看不到，只能看到两瓣软肉，靠里的部分微微粉色，会阴的部分有液体汇集，然后滴落：“咳……”他清了清嗓子，感觉自己燥热了起来。

“希望他没给你的屁股涂什么有毒的化学物体。我只吃健康的有机食品的。”克里斯还不忘抖个激灵，然后舔舔嘴唇，双手在身后艰难的维持着平衡不要让自己摔倒一下啃在莱奥的屁股上。他慢慢俯下身，左右转动头颅，用高挺的鼻子分开那两瓣软桃。哈？普拉蒂尼那么好心吗？克里斯在梅西湿漉漉的臀缝儿里发现了一枚金色的小钥匙黏在他小洞上方。他用舌头一勾一带，钥匙进到克里斯嘴里。克里斯小心的让自己不要咽下这枚小金属物件，活动口腔将它咬住，吐出前端的部分。

“唔……呜呜……”莱奥的手抓紧了手边的手铐链条，撑在地上的胳膊用力到发抖，克里斯能看到他的肌肉和上面暴起的青色筋脉。

“哼……”现在克里斯嘴里也有东西了，他不敢说话怕不小心吞进去。

克里斯爬到莱奥头边，用肩膀拱拱他示意他用两个人中唯一能活动的那只手拿过他嘴里的钥匙。

莱奥现在没办法逞强了，他扶着克里斯的身体让自己直立坐起来，克里斯往莱奥和墙中间挤了一下，莱奥斜着身体倒在他怀里。梅西到现在才敢看他的脸。在克里斯的脸上没有找到厌恶的神情，这让小跳蚤松了一口气。

克里斯的怀抱很暖和，甚至有点太热了，莱奥感到克里斯都开始出汗了。莱奥伸起左手到克里斯嘴里拿下钥匙。

“你觉得这是哪个手铐的钥匙？”克里斯问道。

莱奥摇头，伸手到自己的脑后去够皮带中间的锁。

“哦忘了你嘴里的玩意儿也得拿下来——你慢着点儿！”莱奥的头发和皮带搅在一起，他着急打开小锁，用力找锁孔的时候拔下来自己的一缕头发。克里斯让自己的后背和后脑都贴在墙上，稍微拉开和梅西的距离，这样看得更清楚。然后告诉梅西应该往哪个方向移动钥匙。钥匙终于对准锁孔插进去的时候梅西迫不及待的一转然后狠狠的一把摘下了嘴里的布料，连带着皮带甩到一边，又带飞了几根秀发。

“你……你不疼吗！”克里斯看着都疼。

“把你的嘴堵住你就知道了。”莱奥能说话了就开始怼他！嘿！这可不太友好。

“你还是只能呜呜比较可爱。”克里斯的手还在背后，用脸顶了梅西的侧脸一下。

梅西活动了一下麻木的下巴，却忽略了嘴角被带出来的口水。

“别动莱奥。”克里斯借着两个人脸颊紧挨着的位置关系伸出舌头，舔掉了莱奥嘴边的口水。

“你……”莱奥不知道该说啥。他活动了一下屁股：“还有钥匙……在我……在我下面的……洞里。很深，我的手够不到。”

“我想我知道该怎么做。”克里斯起身，不再让莱奥依靠着他。他又回到莱奥身后。这次莱奥的头和上半身贴在地上，他伸出左手扒开臀瓣，让克里斯看清洞口。克里斯又出汗了。

“你还真挺辣的…… ”克里斯感叹道。

“废话真多，快点儿…… ”莱奥只是催促。

克里斯再次俯下身，伸出舌头，在洞口周围试探着，将舌尖的形状变尖，一点点的往莱奥的后穴里戳。

“我感觉到了莱奥！”他抬起头汇报进展，“嗯…… 但是舌头拿不出来。你得……你得夹一下你的屁股。”

“好…… ”莱奥配合着克里斯的舌头收缩着自己后穴。将里面的小东西往外推。克里斯的舌头能感知出这个小玩意儿是椭圆形的，好在上面有螺纹增加一点摩擦力，要不然在莱奥湿滑的后穴里根本不可能把它舔出来。

两个人一个推一个挖，克里斯抬起头在自己的在自己的衬衫上抹了一下流到脖子上的汗水。他现在硬的不行。

“嗯……你别动了莱奥，我看到它了，我把它咬出来。”说完他俯下身，精准快速的叼出了椭圆形的小盒子，是透明的，上下两个半圆拧在一起。可以看到里面有一把银色的钥匙。

克里斯像狗狗一样，用嘴叼着小盒子，乖巧的把捡回来的球球放在主人的手上。莱奥试了试，单手很难拧开。他想把盒子从左手换到右手，用右手握住盒子，然后用左手拧开。谁知道克里斯抢先叼回了盒子，用牙齿咬住半圆形的上半部分，示意莱奥拧开下半部分。

‘真的很像我的狗狗。’莱奥想到他那只大狗叼回东西摇着尾巴讨奖赏的时候，和它一样蠢。他顺着克里斯的意思在克里斯牙齿固定住盒子的同时拧开了盒子。小钥匙掉了出来。莱奥捡起钥匙，顺手胡撸了一把克里斯的头毛，就像撸狗子一样。

“Hey！！”克里斯大声抗议道，“说好不碰头发的！”

“哦抱歉！”莱奥在心里吐吐舌头，忘了这只狗狗会说话了！莱奥自己用左手拿钥匙解开了右手上的手铐。他的手腕有点勒肿了，但问题不大，他活动了一下手腕，站起身来。

“所以我的钥匙在哪里？”克里斯有点傻眼。

“在我屁股里。”莱奥说，仿佛不是他的屁股一样没有起伏。

“你屁股里还有一个？”克里斯刚才以为就一个。

“不是……”莱奥解释道，目光不自在的瞟了瞟关着的黑色的门，“你操我。然后我们就会得到打开那扇门的密码，你的钥匙在房间里。”

“我靠这太变态了…… ”克里斯说不出别的评价。

“反正你都硬了。”莱奥戳了戳克里斯的老二，那话儿现在硬的像暖气管子一样。

“……那你帮我解开裤子拉链？”克里斯也懒得多说什么。

“嗯……”莱奥动手之前还揉了揉那根肉棒，手感很好。他拉下克里斯西装裤的拉链，从男士内裤前面的洞里掏出克里斯的大家伙，用脸感受了一下他喜欢的热度，然后含在嘴里嘬了起来。

“莱奥你不用……”克里斯想说自己不需要口活儿已经足够硬了。

“我知道……这样你射的快点儿。”经验丰富的莱奥如是说。

“嗯好了……我不要……”克里斯不想插进去秒射，他也要面子的好不好。

“？”莱奥瞟了他一眼，考虑到他双手背绑在背后躺在地上会不舒服，可是没有双手维持平衡又不好让他主动操自己。

思来想去，莱奥拉起克里斯，带着他走到房间中间一张空着的桌子旁边。他不说话，只是背对着桌子跳了上去坐在桌子上。莱奥向后仰躺在桌子上，自己调整了一下离桌边儿的距离。竖起双腿，分开，让克里斯看到隐秘之处的风光，然后双手反抓住桌子的边缘准备承受撞击。

“操进来。”他命令道。

“我的天……你这个小婊子……”克里斯眼睛都看直了。他走到莱奥身边，却没有将竖起来的老二直接操进去。而是先跪在桌子旁边，用舌头小心翼翼的试探着莱奥的小穴。

“你在干什么浪费时间的鬼事情？”莱奥暴躁起来。

“嘿听着小跳蚤，你不能这么独。你不能主导一切。”克里斯细致的用舌头给他扩张着，他的小穴已经被椭圆形的小玩具撑开了，现在克里斯用舌头在里面转着圈，让唾液润湿更多褶皱。

“你不想赶紧完事儿滚蛋吗？”莱奥其实是为他好。

“我想……”克里斯舔着他，含含糊糊的回答：“但我也想让你开心。”

“……”莱奥不想承认自己的心被暖流涌过带给他的震撼，他更靠后的仰头，阻止泪水流出来，他拼命活动喉结，想吞下哽咽的感觉。

“准备好了？”恍惚间克里斯完成了扩张，莱奥的屁股现在看起来不需要回答，像个熟透了的桃子，开口的缝隙流出甜美的汁水，就等着克里斯插进去了。

“嗯……哈啊…… ”莱奥发出愉悦的呻吟声。克里斯顶进去了。

“你……你自己可以撸前面……”克里斯这个只操过我的居然想给我关于和男人上床的建议？梅西心里想着，手上却听从克里斯的命令握成拳头一下一下撸着自己的老二。

“疼吗？”克里斯问，他操的很温柔，莱奥只有愉悦的快感，并不感觉疼。

“没……你操的很舒服……就……哈啊…… 操我～”莱奥上扬的尾音让人知道他没在撒谎。

“我知道。我问你的手……嗯……好紧……我说你的手疼不疼？都勒肿了。”克里斯问道。

“……反正都要肿，一会儿屁股也会肿……”莱奥说着混话想掩盖自己轻易被感动的事实。

“嗯……屁股……屁股好紧……”克里斯惊叹莱奥被玩弄多年的后穴还是十分紧致。莱奥自豪的配合着克里斯，在他捅进来的时候放松后穴，在他抽出去的时候收紧后穴仿佛在对克里斯的肉棒诉说着依依不舍。

大概过了十五分钟，克里斯喷薄而出的精液充满了莱奥的甬道……莱奥也加快了手上的动作，两个人几乎同时射出来了。

“呼……”克里斯的双手还在身后，他姿势滑稽的倚在桌子上喘着气。莱奥赶忙坐起身来，不顾后穴涌出的乳白色的液体，他双手揽住克里斯的身体，让他靠在自己胸口休息一下。

这时，黑色的小门里面传来啪哒一声脆响，两个人对视一眼，心照不宣地知道这意味着什么。

莱奥伸手按了一下门把，门被推开了。小房间里没有人。衣架上挂着两个人的礼服，旁边的玻璃墙后面有一个简易的淋浴室。克里斯在门后面的把手上找到了自己手铐的钥匙。莱奥帮他打开了手铐。

克里斯做的第一件事就是摸了摸莱奥的后脑勺：“刚才撞墙上那下可不轻……你还好吗？”

“在球场上被撞不是一样的？”莱奥打开他的手，蹲下身子翻找起消肿的药膏。

“也是……”克里斯也觉得自己自作多情了。他脱光衣服，走到淋浴间简单冲洗了一下。看到梅西又要直接把药膏抹到屁股上，他夺过药膏把人拉进了花洒下。

“洗洗再涂。”要不湿乎乎的多不舒服。

“我习惯了……多此一举”梅西嘴上说着，但还是冲洗干净了身体，在克里斯不赞同的目光下顺便用手指简单挖了挖后穴算洗过了。

“你要我给你洗？”克里斯看着他敷衍的洗法。

“不要！”久经沙场的老将红了脸，弯腰让清水浇在屁股上，细致的洗了个干净。

“这才对。”克里斯用一块大浴巾给两个人擦干。然后让莱奥扶着墙弯腰，分开屁股，细致的给他涂上了药膏。还挤出了一点涂在他的手腕上。

“你？这是涂屁股的！”莱奥看着自己的手腕。

“我读了说明，这就是消肿的。屁股肿和手腕肿是一个道理。”

“多此一举！”莱奥评论道。他目光看到克里斯的手腕，这个人皮糙肉厚，手腕没什么事情。要不自己也能给他涂一涂，莱奥想到。

事后两个人换上西装，居然有备用发胶！克里斯再次感觉到普拉蒂尼不简单到可怕的地步。克里斯给莱奥带好领结，又给自己也带好。莱奥已经找到了小房间衣柜后面的一扇暗门，打开之后是一个窄小的楼梯。刚才普拉蒂尼自己应该就是已经从这个小楼梯走掉了。

两个人对视一眼，一前一后离开了密室。

楼梯走到头又是一扇门。门外就是连接颁奖现场的走廊。  
克里斯看看梅西，梅西眨眨眼，率先推开门走了出去。门外传来闪光灯的声音，过了一会儿，克里斯调整了一下自己的西装，也走了出去。

希望下次可以穿我精心挑选的首选礼服！他这样想着。


	3. 普拉蒂尼是个CP粉

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 非足球题材。  
> 和蝉衣老师聊到的剧情，要点如下：  
> 巴萨是个妓院。  
> 莱奥是受压迫的头牌。  
> 克里斯是一个总裁。  
> 克里斯送莱奥去上大学。  
> 莱奥后期身边有很多小狼狗/追求者（绿茶梅）。
> 
> 请一定仔细阅读上述要点，觉得可以接受再继续读下去哦！
> 
> 只想看肉的话从第十页左右开始就好了。  
> 仅供娱乐，勿当真。  
> ABO世界观。

普拉蒂尼是个CP粉·3

莱奥梅西今年17岁，阿根廷人。

他从小的梦想是想上大学。他家往上数三辈儿，一个上过大学的人都没有，他离大学最近的一次是10岁那年去了大学的附属医院，检查出了生长激素不足的病症。莱奥也不知道为什么自己从小梦想走进大学校园，成为一名大学生。

大概是因为他厌烦了他现在的‘工作’，想换一种截然不同的人生吧！如果说莱奥想象中的大学生活充满了阳光和活力，那么他现在的生活确实是完全相反的，只有见不得光的阴暗。他13岁的时候为了治病，被阿根廷的俱乐部辗转买到了巴萨。巴萨愿意支付他高昂的治疗费用，但是前提是他要在这里学一些特殊的技术，见一些特殊的客人，满足他们特殊的喜好。

莱奥是个男性Omega，巴萨不可能让他经常怀孕，所以在他的生长激素里加了一味激素，抑制他的孕激素，这样客人不需要戴让人性质大减的避孕套，莱奥也不需要记着每天吃短效避孕药。一举两得，巴萨就是这样精明，他们的招牌就是给客人提供给最满意的服务，无论你是找初恋还是找真爱，巴萨都能给金主推荐满意的人选。

巴塞罗那，不只是一家妓院。

莱奥自从14岁正式开始提供服务，前期接过各种各样的一夜情，后期逐渐成长为了一代头牌，接过中东的石油大亨，北美的商业巨子，现在他的金主是一个叫普拉蒂尼的老头子——典型的衣冠禽兽，每天穿的西装领带会见各国商务政治精英，但是私下对莱奥坏极了，又坏又小气。莱奥讨厌死他了。

这一天，普拉蒂尼要和一位来自葡萄牙的商人谈生意。普拉蒂尼特意叮嘱莱奥，这个叫罗纳尔多的人喜欢别人尊称他为总裁，虽然他更像是总裁的儿子——他的父亲老罗纳尔多才是普拉蒂尼真正想巴结的人。莱奥在心里脑补了一个天生好命的肥宅形象，拿着父亲的名片和黑卡满世界获得存在感的傻X——不知道他上过大学没有。

见面之前，普拉蒂尼例行公事在自己的办公室里玩弄了莱奥。莱奥努力收紧屁股才能感受到那根东西，他大声呻吟着不真实的骚话，普拉蒂尼两分钟左右就该出来了。莱奥在脑海里倒数着，这对他的演技不算什么太难的考验。

这次结束以后，普拉蒂尼趴在他身上不动了。

我靠他不会死了吧！莱奥吓死了，他慌忙推开身上的老头子，穿上自己的衣物，拉开办公室的门跑出去求救。

Bang!

莱奥感觉一群鸟绕着自己的脑袋在飞，他撞上了一个过路人硬邦邦的胸膛。

“What the……”那人骂到一半停下了，教养还不错。

“对不起先生！”莱奥赶紧道歉。他微微弯腰，低着头不敢看眼前的人。因为他头发乱糟糟的，嘴唇被玩具操的又红又肿，衣服扣子也是随便扣的，哦他妈的！裤子拉链还没拉。

“Never mind.”西装洁白的袖子上的闪亮的袖口在莱奥眼前一闪而过，莱奥看到眼前的一双长腿迈开，那人要离开了。

“先生！”莱奥叫到，想到是自己阿根廷口音的西班牙语大概让对方觉得自己是个‘下等人’。他努力用西班牙口音说着：“先生！我需要帮助。”

“我不是警察。”那人转过身，莱奥看着他的脸呆住了。好帅……对方至少一米八五的个子，穿着西装，配着领结，更显得精神挺拔。莱奥下意识的挺挺胸。帅哥的脸也好看，虽然莱奥一眼就看出他的眉毛精致的修过，嘴唇上涂了带颜色的男士唇膏。但是他的眼睛形状漂亮，明亮有神，深棕色的眼珠又大又圆，睫毛浓密卷翘，莱奥知道这是纯天然的。

“您……就请您跟我来……”莱奥头脑里一闪而过的想法现在飘走了，莱奥可不想自己的金主死在自己床上。

“……”帅哥看到普拉蒂尼办公室里的情景也是倒抽一口冷气。莱奥畏畏缩缩的不知道该干什么。帅哥伸手到普拉蒂尼的鼻子下试探了一下，示意莱奥还有呼吸。他掏出手机给自己随行的医疗团队打了电话。

五分钟后，医疗团队在现场进行了简单的诊断后说无大碍，只是年纪大了房事过激出现了休克反应，吸氧就好了。他们用担架拉走了普拉蒂尼，办公室里只剩莱奥和帅哥两个人。

“谢谢……”莱奥松了一口气。他刚才偷偷整理了裤子和衣服，现在终于敢看着帅哥了。

“客气……”帅哥也上下打量着莱奥：“看不出来……”

莱奥知道他说的是自己居然是‘房事过激’的对象，老脸一红，不知道该说什么。他知道普拉蒂尼极爱面子，现在整了这么一出，清醒过来断然不会感激自己救了他的命，甚至可能打击报复，不让自己好过。除非……他能给自己找个下家。

“等一下！”帅哥转身要走，莱奥意识到的时候自己已经叫出口了。

“还有什么需要帮助的？”那人转过身的时候莱奥仿佛看到了光。

“我……”莱奥咬咬嘴唇，在大脑里运转着几个方案，最后觉得在这里色诱帅哥的成功率实在是无限趋近于零，而且眼前的人只是帅，够不够格当金主还得巴萨说了算。他最后犹豫了一下，从裤兜里掏出一个小玩意儿，放在手心里，送到帅哥面前：“您……您的袖扣。”莱奥怕帅哥以为是他偷的，赶忙又补了一句：“我，我捡到的，刚才它掉了。就……就您撩袖子，探呼吸的时候。”

帅哥还是没反应，莱奥又觉得大概是嫌弃自己脏了他的袖扣？或者是嫌他的手脏？好吧，自己确实也不是什么干净的人，莱奥没那么玻璃心。他笑了一下，把袖扣放在离他最近的桌子上，示意帅哥可以自己去拿。

“谢谢。”帅哥好像终于找回语言了：“这……这对儿袖扣对我很重要。谢谢你。”帅哥，没人教你不要这么直勾勾的盯着别人的眼睛看吗？很容易引起误会哎。莱奥在心里和自己开着玩笑。

“没事儿……”莱奥说完腼腆地笑了笑，他知道这样笑给人内向单纯的感觉，不少大款好这口。

帅哥拿起袖扣，珍惜的把它别回袖子上，谢天谢地他没先擦一擦，要不可太尴尬了。莱奥想着。帅哥向莱奥点头挥手，意思是我走了再见，莱奥也点点头，目送着大长腿离开了普拉蒂尼的办公室。

好吧……现在我可怎么办。莱奥双手插兜，看着办公室外明艳的风景，却觉得自己心头下起了大雨。他不敢回普拉蒂尼安置他的乡间别墅，想了想还是回巴萨最保险，至少能保证人身安全，至于又会被怎样苛刻的对待，他也管不了了。

莱奥有钱坐飞机，但他不想。他买了最慢的车票，在火车站过了一夜才回到巴塞罗那，又买了最倒腾的大巴票，终于在三天后回到了他的大本营。

“莱奥！”巴萨的主席居然亲自来找他了，还这样亲切，莱奥觉得自己要完蛋了。

“主——主席先生。”他磕磕巴巴的说着。  
“莱奥，我有一个好消息，一个坏消息。你要先听哪个？”主席脸上的笑容居然有几分真诚。

“呃……主席您随意。”莱奥知道怎么说话让这些Alpha有成就感。

“OK。那我一起说了。坏消息是普拉蒂尼先生对你进行了投诉并选择了终止合同。好消息是新的金主愿意替我们出违约金并和你签订新的合同。”主席一口气说完。莱奥心里窃喜，这简直是两个大好消息！！

“呃……抱歉给巴萨添麻烦了……”莱奥还是结结巴巴的说道，这样做会让对面的Alpha觉得自己高人一等。

“不别这样说莱奥，只要最后我们是盈利的，就不算添麻烦。”主席大度的拍拍莱奥的后背：“新金主要和你当面签合同，地址和时间我发给你。”

“好，好的……谢谢您主席。”莱奥其实很想提这次能不能多给他一成，而不是自己只能拿合同金额里可怜兮兮的一成。普拉蒂尼休克的事情让他心有余悸，他好想尽快赎身离开这片苦海。可是主席都走远了他也没张开嘴。

莱奥拿到了主席派人给他的地址和时间。他提前把自己打扮好，来到了眼前奢华的写字楼。告诉前台的保安自己有预约——和罗纳尔多先生——保安恭敬的把他带到了私人电梯，直达顶层的那种。

莱奥下了电梯，接到秘书电话的罗纳尔多已经等在电梯门口了。

“嗨！还记得我吗！”穿着一身休闲西装的罗纳尔多笑出了一口整洁的白牙。

“是你！”莱奥欣喜的叫出来！他当然记得他！天啊！这也太美好了！这绝对是他历届金主中形象最好的一个！等一下，有一个问题他得问明白：“您……您是罗纳尔多？”

“我是。时间紧急，我来不及和你细说。”罗纳尔多边说边拉起他的手，莱奥吓了一跳，这也太快了！罗纳尔多凑在他耳边说：“我爸妈反对我的自由恋爱，我得气气他们。你一会儿见机行事，配合我演戏就行，成功了我帮你赎身。”

莱奥的耳朵被克里斯离的这么近，现在有点发烫，他告诉自己深呼吸，你身经百战，不至于因为他离你近点儿说话就脸红。

“好……好的。”莱奥答应道。

说话间两个人已经到了门前，那帅哥敲敲门，听到里面传出“进来”的声音。罗纳尔多刻意的拉起莱奥的手，十指相扣，走进了休息室的门。

“爸爸妈妈，这是我和你们说过的莱奥。”克里斯不等父母开口，先发制人：“我找到结婚对象了，我不会去和那个什么伊莲娜相亲的。”

“这……这……”克里斯的母亲气的说不出话来，克里斯和他们说过敢逼他政治联姻就找个妓院的头牌，但她没想到儿子真敢把人领过来。

“莫生气。”还是见过大风浪的父亲开口了：“你真要和这么个脏东西结婚？”老两口当然已经对莱奥做过了全面的背景调查。

“不许这样说他！”克里斯不知道装的还是演的，看起来切实的不高兴起来：“反正我找的人你们永远不会满意，你们找的人我永远不会喜欢。那就各退一步，我就选定莱奥了。”

“难为你在这么短的时间内租下了他。这个人脉和分秒必争的精神有罗纳尔多家的样子！”老罗纳尔多完全不生气，继续说：“你许诺了他什么？事成之后帮他赎身？”

“你！”克里斯没想到父亲一眼就看穿了他的把戏，现在有点窘迫。

“赎身？“克里斯的妈妈接过话：“多少钱？一千万？”

“那得问我们的莱奥……”克里斯爸爸说。

莱奥还没来得及说话，克里斯的妈妈着急道：“我出两千万。你立刻从这里滚出去。”

“你们！”克里斯没想到父母的套路和他不一样。说好的大逆不道呢，怎么这金钱攻势比自己还凶？他担忧的看向从进门到现在一言未发的莱奥。

“阿姨——叔叔——”莱奥犹犹豫豫的开口了：“我……我和……”莱奥疯狂的给罗纳尔多眼神暗示，他不知道他的名字！总不能叫他罗纳尔多先生吧！

“他叫克里斯。”可惜小的没领会，老罗纳尔多看戏般提醒道。

“哦对！我和克里斯是真爱！”莱奥赶忙接上，克里斯扶额觉得自己真失败，就听莱奥继续说：“我和克里斯是真爱！两千万不行，得四千万……”莱奥想着自己赎身一千万，巴萨肯定要咬文嚼字扣合同，最后一刻提高他的赎身价，就按再多一千万算。自己也没什么一技之长，离开巴萨之后再来两千万可保今生衣食无忧。

“嗯？”罗纳尔多和妈妈对莱奥行注目礼，吃惊的看着他。

“哈哈……”老罗纳尔多笑出声来，他对着克里斯妈妈说：“这孩子不错。我喜欢。”

“你说什么？”罗纳尔多妈妈僵硬的转过脸。

“多洛雷斯，你想想，克里斯说的也有道理。既然他不愿意去和伊莲娜相亲，他也不可能得到什么卡卡，那莱奥确实是个折中的选择。”

“你……你刚才还说他是个脏东西？”多洛雷斯不解的看着自己的丈夫。

“哦，我必须为我的口无遮掩道歉。”老罗纳尔多看向莱奥，“我是为了气克里斯的。你别介意，孩子。这年头，出来赚钱的有几个干净的？”

“我……”莱奥不介意，但他现在更关心别的问题，他转向罗纳尔多的母亲：“阿……阿姨……您刚刚说的钱数还……还作数吗？两千万……要是现金的话……我……我也答应……”

老罗纳尔多又爆发出一阵笑声，他对多洛雷斯摆摆手，示意自己在这个家的绝对主权：“孩子，两千万照付，我会出面帮你和巴萨谈赎身的问题。你安心和克里斯结婚。虽然你是个男孩子，但是是个OMEGA，AO搭配更符合传统理念。什么伊莲娜和卡卡，都让他们见鬼去吧！”

“不许你这样说卡卡！”克里斯咬紧了牙关愤怒的对自己的父亲吼道。

“我……我我真的脏！”莱奥感觉自己在迈入火坑：“我在妓院5年了先生。我不觉得我适合……”莱奥当然希望自己可以离开妓院，可是看克里斯这个样子，他对那个什么卡卡的好像是动了真情的。

做鸡呢，在床上被怎么玩都好，这种动感情的事情最好少参与，莱奥最明白这个道理。

“我道歉。”老罗纳尔多对克里斯举手表示投降，不想冲突升级：“莱奥你以前在妓院的历史我会安排通稿帮你散播洗脑包，不需要担心。”他又转向克里斯：“看看这是多么好的孩子，还没进门儿就开始为家族荣誉着想。”

“你敢发通稿我就敢结。”克里斯倔强的直视自己的老爸。

“Nice try.”老罗纳尔多拉起夫人的手准备要离开这间休息室了：“可惜激将法对我没用。通稿明天见。”

他绅士的拉开房门，请夫人先走，自己回头看了一眼沮丧的克里斯和无辜的莱奥，也离开了。

莱奥被安排住进了罗纳尔多家族旗下的酒店。他在房间刷了几天手机，网上并没有出现什么通稿洗脑包。想必是老罗纳尔多那边遇到什么阻力了？巴萨的新合同证明了莱奥的猜想，巴萨咬定原先合同上的一千万不算数，现在要为莱奥赎身需要七千万。在双方的会谈之后，老罗纳尔多决定先做个金主租下莱奥，如果满意再决定要不要为莱奥支付七千万的赎身费用。合同还是需要莱奥走个程序签个字。莱奥潦草的签了名字，将扫描好的复印件用传真发回巴萨。

一天下午，莱奥被秘书告知按照老罗纳尔多的意思，今天是他搬到克里斯的别墅的日子。莱奥收拾好简单的行李，让秘书开车带他去了克里斯的别墅。

别墅很大，主体结构就有四层，周围还有游泳池健身房和停车库之类的小建筑。可是秘书行色匆匆，把莱奥放到了别墅门口就离开了。

管家先生友好的接过了莱奥的行李，问候了莱奥之后直接把莱奥带到了位于别墅二层的主卧门口。

“克里斯少爷还没回家。他不喜欢我们进入他的房间。您可以自己进去。我先离开了。如果有任何我们能为您提供的请您用房间内的座机，直接拨0就可以。”管家恭敬的向莱奥点头致意，离开了。

莱奥挫败的站在卧室门口，他轻轻按住门把，开了一条小缝儿向里面看去。是黑白灰的极简风，床看起来很舒服的样子。房间里有几个相框，莱奥离得太远看不清楚，但是能大概看出里面的合影是克里斯和另一个男孩子，除了相框外，房间里最多的摆设就是各种各样的十字架，圣母玛利亚的雕像或者是刻着圣经箴言的摆饰了。

克里斯看着不是那么虔诚呀？毕竟他都找到自己了……莱奥暗自思考着。他决定还是不擅自踏进这间卧室，毕竟按照他的经验，金主心底的白月光是绝对不能侵犯的底线，自己这个脏东西还是不要让照片里的人蒙尘了吧。

莱奥没吃晚饭，从酒店到别墅车程不算短。现在的莱奥又累又困，他把双肩包靠在腰后面，脑袋枕着身后的墙，想坐的舒服一些，却不知不觉睡着了。

“莱奥？”谁在叫他？莱奥哼了一声不想睁眼。

“莱奥？你可别吓我——”是克里斯，他大概是想起来那天在普拉蒂尼办公室看到的场景。

“我的天——”莱奥感觉一双温柔有力的臂膀把自己拦腰抱了起来，突然腾空的感觉让他下意识的睁开眼睛。

“克……克里斯？”他正睡的香，现在还不知道自己是醒了还是在梦里。

“是我，莱奥。”克里斯轻轻的把他抱进房间，放在大床上。唔……这床被是用云朵做的吗……莱奥又困了，却听克里斯继续说：“抱歉今天因为工作耽误了。不是故意回来晚的。让你久等了。”

“……没……没事。”其实莱奥真的没那么矫情，他想说克里斯不用解释那么多的。可是他太困了，自从普拉蒂尼出事后他好久没睡过一个好觉了，莱奥翻了个身，又睡了过去。

第二天一早，莱奥安静的睁开眼睛。多年做鸡的经验让他学会比金主起床早的时候如何保持沉默并观察环境。克里斯还安稳的睡在他右边，他换了睡衣，睡姿很规矩，呼吸平稳不打呼。很好。莱奥在心里暗自庆幸着。他能闻到克里斯身上淡淡的香味，不知道是信息素的味道还是克里斯睡衣上的味道。

莱奥闻闻自己身上从酒店穿过来的那套衣服，觉得自己把克里斯的床都弄臭了。他蹑手蹑脚的下了床，想到浴室冲个澡换套衣服，好迎接一会儿起床的金主。

莱奥洗好澡换好干净的衣服，又轻轻走出浴室，他没敢吹干头发，怕吹风机的声音太大吵醒克里斯。莱奥用毛巾裹在头发上，坐回床上。克里斯还在睡，莱奥拿起手机，开了静音，开始刷一些无聊的视频等克里斯起床。一边刷一边想着克里斯喜欢怎样的床伴？

或许我应该试试主动型的？毕竟男A都有晨勃什么的…莱奥这样想着，克里斯一睁开眼就俯身吻了上去。

“唔！”克里斯挣扎了一下，但还是让莱奥彻彻底底的啃了个遍才从他的身上翻下来。

“早……早上好克里斯……先生。”莱奥不知道克里斯对自己的吻技满不满意，他本来担心克里斯是很保守的基督徒，但是看克里斯昨晚全无芥蒂的和自己睡在了一张床上，还是决定应该先用流氓招数。

“莱奥……”克里斯笑着看着他摇了摇头：“刚起床嘴里的味道不好……”

“我刷牙了…… ”莱奥说完才反应过来克里斯在说他自己。其实莱奥没觉得克里斯嘴里有什么异味。

“先生……”莱奥现在用装可怜的策略，这招是小法教他的，说是能激起A的保护欲：“我……我什么都会做，我很干净，很健康……先生，别赶我走。”他说完试图往克里斯怀里钻去，他知道如果克里斯没推开他就说明成功了一半。

“不用怕莱奥。”克里斯不仅没推开他还拍了拍他的后背，莱奥窝在克里斯怀里暗喜，克里斯说：“我不会像以前那些人那样对待你。”

“真的吗……”莱奥睁圆他棕色的圆眼睛，让自己的神色看起来更可怜一点。

“真的莱奥。”克里斯拥着他从床上坐起来：“我和爸爸又谈了一次。爸爸还是不同意我和卡卡的事情。”

“卡卡？”莱奥听到这个名字很多次了，但是还对这个人一无所知。

“卡卡！”克里斯听到情人的名字眼睛都亮起来，他立刻来了兴致，给莱奥介绍道：“他是我在皇马的大学同学，巴西人，也会说葡语。我们很快亲近起来。但是……他是个Alpha，爸爸不同意我找一个男性Alpha，说不愿意找一个女人的话，宁愿我找一个Omega。”

“照片里的人……”莱奥环顾着房间里的相框欲言又止。

“是的。不仅是照片里，还有这些天主教的摆设，都是他送我的。他……很虔诚……”克里斯承认了。

“虔诚……”莱奥重复着这个词，他没太去过教堂，可是跟着不同信仰的金主也大概知道上帝对两个A之间的感情可从没说过什么好话。

“他是这个世界上最虔诚的人。”克里斯露出温柔的神情，没听出莱奥话里的疑问。

他自顾自的下床简单的洗漱，然后带着莱奥去吃了早饭。早饭之后克里斯带着莱奥参观了这座大别墅，顶楼是一个小型足球场。莱奥惊喜极了。克里斯问他也会踢球吗？莱奥点点球。克里斯笑起来，说以后可以比试比试。

参观结束后，克里斯带莱奥来到了工作室，这个仿佛面试般的场景让莱奥觉得有一点点好笑。但是克里斯看起来是认真的。

“莱奥，你看这个。”克里斯从抽屉里拿出一份大学的宣传册，推给莱奥：“父亲和我都觉得作为罗纳尔多家的儿媳妇，高中都没毕业会成为笑柄，结婚通稿发出去也不好看。父亲已经和这所大学的校董谈好了，你今年秋季就可以去报道了。你不是刚好18岁？”

“！？我？”莱奥吓了一跳，他问道：“我以为我们只是演演戏？”

“嗯哼，是演戏。坦诚地讲，我也想看看卡卡对我要结婚的事有什么反应。他……他一直不愿意正面回应我们的感情。”克里斯略一沉吟，继续说：“父母那边对我的婚事已经绝望了，哈哈。他们就想要个名校出身的儿媳妇。”

“可我之前在妓院……”莱奥强调道。

“不……莱奥，那是你的起点，不是你能选择的。现在既然你成了罗纳尔多家的人，就该去高校体验一下。”罗纳尔多坚定的不容反驳。莱奥拿着大学的宣传页，校园很美，宣传照片上的人都笑得很开心，但是莱奥完全不知道自己去那里做什么。

“所以……我去学什么专业呢？”莱奥对于这个天上掉下来的圆梦机会没再推脱。

“英语。”克里斯淡淡的说。

“？你开玩笑？”莱奥不敢相信：“我连ABCD都背不下来。”

“那叫字母表，Alphabet。”克里斯耐心的解释道：“父亲和我商量后，觉得选择英语我们可以利用开学前的几个月给你请家教补习，不需要什么额外的天赋。还是你更想学习物理和计算机？”

“我……先生……语言……语言也需要天赋的…… ”莱奥觉得可能是罗纳尔多家的人语言点比较高，所以以为全世界的人都生来会说至少三种语言。

“而且罗纳尔多家族的企业遍布全球，以后如果需要出席典礼的话不会英语很麻烦。”克里斯又抛出一个理由。

“先生，您家……全球……您家还和中……中国有业务往来，怎么不让我去学习中文呢……”莱奥说。

“不管你信不信莱奥，中国人都会说英语。”克里斯歪着头好笑的看着莱奥：“还是说你更想去中文系？”

“不不！”莱奥惊恐地摆摆手：“就，就英语吧。”

“乖孩子。”克里斯下意识的整理了一下领口，却发现没有领带：“现在大学转专业很简单，如果去了以后真的有喜欢的专业你可以再做选择。这也是为什么给你选择了语言专业的另一个原因，你可以接触到商务，工程甚至艺术类的各种各样的通识课。”

“用英语学？”莱奥绝望地问。

“莱奥…… ”克里斯说不出残忍的真相：“就像我刚才说的，英语专业是你的起点。你以后还可以自己做选择。”

“我……好的先生…… ”莱奥恢复了那个顺应Alpha的小可怜，这不是他演的最好的角色扮演，但是很多Alpha就吃这一套就是了。

“克里斯就好。”克里斯跟他招招手，莱奥立刻从座位上站起来，走到克里斯身边，克里斯拉着他坐在自己大腿上。

“这……”莱奥拿捏不准克里斯和卡卡之间的感情是怎么回事，不知道自己该诱惑一番还是假装矜持。

“你不会害羞吧？”克里斯坏坏的笑着问道，手摸上莱奥的大腿：“我……我虽然钟情卡卡，但是他一直没有给我回应，我也不能一直为他守身如玉呀。”

“呃……”莱奥觉得这和他想的感天动地的真爱不太一样：“那……那我还有机会？”他这样问着，反客为主，调转过身体，正对着克里斯坐在他的大腿上。

“哼哼…… ”克里斯双手抱着莱奥的屁股，“我们第一次见面之后我就去查了你。巴萨头牌，让我见识见识你的技术。”

“嗯…… ”莱奥随着克里斯的揉捏呻吟起来，他不知道这个看起来金玉其外的总裁床上技术和喜好如何，但……莱奥不是体系妓女，他能适应各种类型的床上交锋：“你……你喜欢主动吗？还是喜欢我骑着你？”

“我都喜欢。你更擅长哪个？”克里斯挑眉问。

“我……我骑着你吧。”莱奥觉得他现在都坐在克里斯大腿上了，那就骑呗。

“脱衣服——”克里斯最后拧了一把他屁股上的嫩肉，克里斯没用大力气，所以不疼，只是很色。莱奥点点头，他从克里斯的腿上站起来，熟练的开始脱衣服。他知道脱掉上衣的时候要一鼓作气，双手抓住下摆一下把T恤脱掉，让金主觉得他迫不及待的想被操了，而脱掉裤子的时候则要慢条斯理一些，要恰到好处的撅起屁股。脱掉外裤之后的内裤先等一会儿再脱，因为有的金主喜欢自己把内裤扒掉甚至有人喜欢让他先穿着内裤做前戏，湿透了才允许他脱掉。

“你……你要在哪儿？”莱奥看到克里斯也开始脱裤子了，他还穿着内裤，问道。

“脱光。过来。”克里斯只是解开了牛仔裤的拉链，走到工作室靠墙的一张躺椅上，他放下可调节的椅背，躺在上面，让自己的背部和腿部变成一个大的钝角，不是完全躺平在椅子上。

“哦……你喜欢脱光的……”莱奥自己默念着。他特意背过身，让克里斯看到自己引以为傲的圆翘的屁股从内裤里弹出来的景象。

“屁股不错。“克里斯称赞道。莱奥光着屁股坐在克里斯的胯间。克里斯的牛仔裤拉链摩擦着他的裆部，莱奥微微抬起臀部，伸手把克里斯的牛仔裤脱的更低，克里斯配合的抬起腰臀。

“我……我可以摸你吗？”莱奥试探着去掏克里斯内裤里已经半硬的大鸟。

“你可以。”克里斯的尺寸他一向引以为豪，但是莱奥摸上去之后好像被烫到一样缩了一下手让他觉得太夸张了些。

“好大……好热……”莱奥舔了一下嘴唇，这夸赞并不是违心，但是加了一些表演的成分。

“你……你别太夸张……”克里斯抓回莱奥的手，和他一起给自己的肉棒打飞机：“我是很大，但没那么烫吧……”

“哦……抱歉……”莱奥在心里吐了吐舌头，职业习惯，他得演夸张一点，要不有的金主不满意。莱奥用大拇指指肚揉着克里斯的龟头，割过包皮的阴茎很干净，形状漂亮，茎身粗直，说和小臂一样粗是夸张，但是确实雄壮，头部圆滑，有鸡蛋大小。莱奥在心里和他以前见过的阴茎坐着对比，觉得如果有个投票的话自己一定把第一第二第三都投给眼前的这一根。他现在把手攥成拳头，上下撸动着照顾着整根肉棒，问道：“那……那老板喜欢大声的还是安静一点的？”

“老板？你们俱乐部都给你找了什么样的乡土金主……”克里斯的手离开自己的阴茎，摸上莱奥的私处，他没有给莱奥撸，倒是像好奇一样把玩着莱奥的睾丸和阴茎。

“总裁……对不起……我的意思是，总裁您喜欢什么样的？”莱奥特意用害怕的语气说道。突然想到普拉蒂尼和他提过的克里斯喜欢别人称他为总裁，在心里暗骂自己居然忘记了。

“哈哈……”克里斯仰头大笑了一下：“你别这样莱奥，我差点软下去。叫我克里斯就好。和你说过很多次了。别听网上的那些。”

“克里斯？”这么平平无奇吗？莱奥疑惑的重复着。

“嗯，你自然一点。不舒服就告诉我，太快或者太慢也要出声。”克里斯现在完全硬起来了，开始自己停胯操着莱奥的拳头：“还有……你水多吗？需要润滑油吗？”

“不……不需要！”莱奥觉得这个问题简直侮辱了自己的职业技术，他用臀缝儿蹭着克里斯的老二，让穴口的皱褶和阴茎发生摩擦，莱奥腔体分泌的透明黏液很快沾湿了克里斯的下体：“我……我很湿的总裁——不，我是说，克里斯。”

“你很紧张吗？”克里斯观察着莱奥。

“不……没有……”莱奥有点在表演紧张，给金主一种自己是个纯洁的雏儿的感觉。他觉得自己可能演的太过了。于是他自作主张，抓过克里斯在他身前的手，抬起臀部，示意克里斯可以用手指操他了：“或者……嗯……你不喜欢的话直接操进来也可以。”

“你吃不消。”克里斯不是炫耀，他清楚的知道自己的尺寸。克里斯先往莱奥的屁股里深了一根中指，上上下下的活动着，莱奥默念要自然要自然，还是出于职业习惯浪叫了几声。

“可以了……操我……克里斯操我……”莱奥感到两根手指已经足够了，毕竟克里斯的手指很挺粗的。

“再加一根。”克里斯说完又把无名指也伸到了莱奥的后穴里。莱奥分泌出的液体让克里斯的整个手都又湿又滑。克里斯换了一只手操他，用变湿的手撸着自己的下身，让肉棒也变得更加湿滑。

“好了……我真的…… 真的准备好了……”莱奥往下坐着让克里斯的手操得更深。克里斯抽出手，莱奥知道这是得到了允许。他握住克里斯的老二，支起屁股往上坐，前两次都没对准穴口，第三次才准确的坐了上去。

“唔……不错…… ”克里斯的手从下方托着莱奥的水蜜桃屁股揉捏着：“自己动。”

“嗯……好……”莱奥不多不少的呻吟着，他甩头让自己半场的头发到脸侧来遮住一部分的脸，这样更有朦胧美。

“你……你真的好会……”克里斯拉过莱奥的手，让莱奥向前趴在他胸口向上锁骨的位置。双手托住莱奥的屁股，把莱奥托起来再让他自己落下来，在落下的时候则想上定跨，操得更深。

“阿……哈……克里斯……好长……呜呜……”莱奥试探着哪种叫法让克里斯更受用。他知道有人喜欢听操我，有人喜欢听他描述自己的性器，有人喜欢单纯的无意义的呻吟，有人喜欢他流眼泪——这种最难伺候。

“嗯……莱奥……”克里斯也叫着他的名字，让莱奥很受用。克里斯边操边问：“你……你怎么样莱奥？舒服吗？”

“舒服……”莱奥赶紧回答道。这种温柔型的金主最是可遇不可求。他大腿用力更大幅度的起落着，用身下的小嘴吞吃着克里斯的大香肠。

大约过了二十分钟——莱奥在床上也有时间观念，感谢他多年的工作经验——莱奥觉得这个持久度已经超过平均水平了。现在他应该求金主射给他了。

“克里斯……我……我受不了了……”他不直接说让克里斯射，而是选择还要从侧面称赞一下Alpha的强壮：“你太大了……我……我受不了……射给我……”

“骗人……”克里斯打了他屁股一下，操他的力度却变得温柔起来：“弯腰趴过来。”

“唔……”莱奥听命，现在他的上半身和克里斯完全贴在一起了。他扭着脖子，把脑袋放在克里斯的颈窝，克里斯的老二因为这个姿势有一半掉出了他的体内。克里斯好像并不介意。他伸手撩开了莱奥后颈被汗沾湿的头发，摸上了他的腺体。

“你需要标记吗？”克里斯想着莱奥一个Omega在鱼龙混杂的校园里，还是有个标记更安全一些。

“唔……”因为身高差距，莱奥努力往后也不能吞下全部的阴茎：“要……标记我……”其实莱奥不在乎这个，但是Alpha喜欢，自己就要有这个需求。

“我轻轻咬，不疼。”克里斯说完叼起莱奥后劲的一块皮肉。莱奥感觉一阵奇怪，克里斯更像是含着他的肉，根本没下嘴。

“你……你得用力……”莱奥的脖子在对方嘴里，现在他只能继续微小幅度的骑着克里斯。

“你……你和他一样白。”克里斯话语间的不舍让莱奥内心泛起一阵微小的酸意。他知道克里斯想起卡卡了。

“你不会从没给过别人标记吧？”莱奥下面轻轻夹了克里斯一下，嘴上说着挑衅的话：“要我教你——啊！”克里斯咬进去了！

“不知好歹。”克里斯评价道。莱奥记起自己的身份，觉得自己确实是逾越了，他不顾流血的脖子，坐起身来，更努力的收缩后穴迎合着克里斯，直到Alpha闭上眼呻吟着射了出来。

“我……我可以射吗？”莱奥卑微的请求着。你难以想象有多少Alpha会拒绝他射精的要求。莱奥做好准备忍住射精的冲动。克里斯却伸手帮他撸着下身，直到他也射了出来才从他身体里拔走自己的阴茎。

“过来——”现在两个人都渐渐软下去了，克里斯却不着急洗澡，又拉着莱奥让他趴在自己胸膛上。莱奥听话的把头放在克里斯的颈窝。

“嘶——”莱奥轻轻叫了一声。倒是不太疼，但是还是让他吃了一惊：“不……不用。”

“我不喜欢看到血。”克里斯说着，用舌头把莱奥脖子后面的血迹舔干净。

“……”莱奥没说什么。他知道这种时候让金主沉浸在自己的世界里做自己想做的事情就可以了。

莱奥的大学生活就这样开始了，他带着克里斯给他的临时标记，不敢太浪，唯恐哪天罗纳尔多家发了通稿而他这个少奶奶被挖出大学时期的黑历史。

克里斯公务繁忙，也顾不上他。莱奥有假期或者长周末的时候他会给莱奥订好机票，让莱奥飞到他在的城市找他，两个人会上床，克里斯会给莱奥灌很多信息素，补满临时标记。也会聊天。克里斯还会问一问莱奥的学业。

第一个学期结束的时候，克里斯看着莱奥的成绩单，决定给他转专业去学艺术了。

“至少你没试图色诱教授通过考试。”克里斯最后这样说。

“艺术老师或许可以……”莱奥现在和克里斯熟悉了，也敢开一些无伤大雅的玩笑。他没敢提虽然他没色诱教授，但是沾染上的小狼狗是不少的。当然都没走到上床的这一步，但是平常上课坐在一起，下了课足球场遛弯儿，食堂一起吃饭和手机短信可是一样也没拉下。

最亲的一只是个叫做内马尔的，是大学足球队儿的，成绩不怎么好，几乎和莱奥一拍即合，两个人先是成为了好朋友，然后很快发展出了暧昧关系。莱奥在这条河里很久了，第一时间就知道内马尔对他的感情变质了，但是他不说出口，而是享受着克里斯不在身边的时候内马尔的殷勤和关心。

转去学艺术之后莱奥终于体会到了一点大学的快乐。他不觉得自己有什么艺术天赋，但是在创作的时候，拿起调色盘，对着画布，莱奥总能放空自己的大脑，这让他觉得很放松，莱奥发自内心的喜欢画室这个地方。

大一结束的暑假很快到来了，内马尔和莱奥依依不舍的告别，他要回巴西去了。莱奥面无表情的听着内马尔说巴西的风土人情。他没有告诉内马尔很多他都知道，克里斯和他讲过很多关于卡卡的事情，其中当然有桑巴大地是多么的热情惹人喜爱。内马尔说有机会请莱奥去巴西玩，莱奥以前都是拒绝的，这次他却点点头，因为他心情好，克里斯最近和卡卡彻底没戏了。

那是莱奥五月的一个长周末。克里斯说快期末了，要不要他去学校看莱奥，不要莱奥满世界飞了？莱奥说他的期末作业也是画画，去采风找找灵感比在学校更好。克里斯就又给莱奥买了机票让他飞到自己所在的城市。克里斯的爸爸妈妈也在这座城市出席同一个活动。

克里斯整个人都看起来很沮丧，倒是老罗纳尔多看起来像打了一场胜仗神采奕奕。莱奥私下问了克里斯，克里斯告诉他卡卡要结婚了——他罗纳尔多要结婚的通稿还没发出去，卡卡就已经确定要结婚了。而且卡卡性格低调，不喜欢在网上引起轰动，克里斯知道的方式还是收到了婚礼请帖。

“什么？结婚！”莱奥都替克里斯愤愤不平：“他和谁？”

“我不认识。”克里斯连发梢都无精打采的：“我给他打了电话，他说15岁就认识了。”

“我靠！这不犯法吗！”莱奥义愤填膺，“他把你当什么了……”

“别……别这样说他莱奥。”克里斯撅了撅嘴：“只是15岁认识了！清清白白的那种！”

“哦……”莱奥意识到他15岁做的事情才犯法，但是！他还是替克里斯觉得不值得：“那……那这回真完了？”他小心翼翼地问道。

“嗯……”克里斯从枕头下抽出自己读了很多次的请柬，递给莱奥。

“哇哦……”莱奥的唇边克制不住的出现了一个笑容，他赶紧收了回去。他捧着天主教元素的请柬，赞叹道：“真是个虔诚的人。”

“你笑的太明显了。”克里斯白了他一眼。

“没……没有……克里斯……”莱奥踮着脚亲了克里斯一下，只亲在了嘴角上：“我为你难过。”

“你们巴萨是这样教你们难过的？”克里斯学着莱奥想笑不敢笑的样子歪了一下嘴巴。

“嘿嘿……”莱奥不再掩饰，挠了挠头笑了出来。

结果当然是被克里斯操了。

“啊……”莱奥今天格外勇猛的克里斯折腾的腰酸背痛，现在已经是第三个姿势了，克里斯先是把他抵在墙上，然后让他跪趴在床上，现在克里斯让他侧躺着，抬起他的一条大腿扛在自己肩头，猛烈的抽插着。莱奥今天叫得格外卖力，而且格外自然，格外发自内心：“操我……哦……用力…… 都喂给我……”

“没……没想到……最后真成了的你的……你的甜心老爸了……”克里斯腰部不知疲倦的律动着。

“Daddy……呜呜……Daddy……操……Daddy Fuck Me”莱奥顺着克里斯叫着。

“送你……送你去学英语……就学会了这个…… ”克里斯Pia的打了莱奥的屁股。莱奥白嫩的屁股立刻浮现出一个手掌印。

“Daddy，我错了……”莱奥喜欢这个角色，他捂着脸，不想让克里斯看到他动情时真实的表情。

“小宝贝……”克里斯拉开他的手：“让Daddy看到！”克里斯喜欢这个床上的称呼！莱奥暗自记下，咬紧嘴唇配合着克里斯进进出出。

两个人结束后克里斯说临走前再给他补信息素，催他快去洗澡，一会儿还要和克里斯爸妈吃饭。

“我……我也要去？”莱奥站起来，屁股里的精液流出来，莱奥故意换了一个妖娆的站姿让克里斯看清自己腿上蜿蜒而下的白浊。

“……”克里斯不为所动：“洗澡，做发型，穿衣服，二十分钟后出门。”

“是的长官！”莱奥敬了个礼，跑去洗澡了。

克里斯去了房间另外的小浴室洗澡，他怕和莱奥一起洗会擦枪走火，他对自己要求严格，无论是工作还是生活都不喜欢迟到——虽然自己还挺想让莱奥一边被操一边叫自己警官的。

晚饭间老罗纳尔多又提出了让克里斯去见一见伊莲娜的意思。克里斯这次没拒绝。莱奥低头不语，闷声吃着盘子里的饭。他告诉自己没必要不高兴，自己就扮演好被包养的角色，只要以后克里斯愿意给自己赎身就好了。

回到学校开始大二的生活。莱奥加入了一个阿根廷学生会。认识了今年刚入学的迪巴拉。迪巴拉长得和克里斯有三分相像。莱奥对他表示过几次关心，刚来到西班牙的小孩儿很快就上钩了。他礼貌的叫莱奥学长，莱奥叫他学弟。

内马尔当然不喜欢这个变化，现在莱奥吃饭，上大课和散步的对象都不一定是和他了。莱奥看着内马尔和迪巴拉为了他争风吃醋，心里有一点内疚，但是也没说什么。

十一月底的感恩节假期莱奥又见到了克里斯。克里斯开始频繁的提起伊莲娜。一开始说这个女人长得不错，身材也不错，后来开始说这个女人还挺独立的，不是为了自己的财富和地位。现在连伊莲娜的发型都记得清清楚楚了。

这次莱奥剪掉了自己的半长的卷发，做了一个校园里韩国男生常见的发型。

“你……这个发型……”难得克里斯终于也注意到他的变化了，克里斯犹豫着评价道：“这个发型有点显胖呀……”

“！”莱奥瞪了克里斯一眼，内马尔和迪巴拉都说好看的不得了的好嘛！！

“呃好吧我不该这么评论你。”克里斯说，莱奥放下他的眉毛，就听克里斯继续说：“是你真胖了。不是发型的错。”

“我没有！”莱奥逞强道，好吧，上大学以来他的生活前所未有的轻松，或许他确实胖了那么一丁丁丁丁点儿。

“你是不是有了？”克里斯看向他的肚子。

“我没有！”莱奥说：“你们家不是都把我调查的底儿掉了吗？不知道我刚来巴萨的时候他们给我注射激素让我不能怀孕？”

“没有就没有吧……火气这么大……”克里斯摊摊手，表示他不想再谈了。他拉过莱奥亲亲他，开始解他的衣服。

“哦Daddy你好大……”莱奥敷衍的叫道，心里却盘算着一会儿要给迪巴拉发短信问他感恩节假期在做什么。

“走神！”克里斯打了莱奥的屁股，让莱奥重新集中精神。

“……”莱奥表面上演的更卖力一点，心里还是盘算着，内马尔感恩节假期好像也没事干来着。

“你今天不对劲哦。”克里斯给莱奥撸了很久莱奥都没有抬头的迹象。莱奥赶紧收心专注着眼前的克里斯，小狼狗什么的一会儿再想。可是小莱奥还是软软的。

“我……我……天啊……真抱歉……”这大概算是做鸡多年来最失职的一次了。莱奥岔开腿站着无地自容。

“没事……”克里斯慢慢跪到地上，把小莱奥含到嘴里。

“唔……克里斯！”莱奥吓了一跳，给人口这种事从来都是他给金主做，或者有的金主喜欢群P会雇人给莱奥口。毕竟这事儿和被操还不一样，吸的人几乎是一点生理上的快感都没有的。莱奥抓着克里斯的头发，却不知道该推远还是把他拉得更近。他感觉自己下身慢慢有了反应。

“喜欢吗？”克里斯问。

“什么？”莱奥的脑子里有杂音，好像耳鸣的感觉，他没听清。

“我说—— 老板，喜欢吗？”克里斯坏笑起来。

“闭嘴！”莱奥这样说着，却把克里斯拉起来，他让克里斯躺到床上，自己骑着克里斯，他咬紧嘴唇，用尽毕生所学让克里斯体验到极致的快感。

圣诞节的时候克里斯说今年要带伊莲娜回家见父母，说节后会和莱奥谈赎身的事情。

莱奥点点头没说话——通稿要发了，可是是克里斯和伊莲娜的。

莱奥看着网上伊莲娜的社交媒体，自拍当然美艳到没话说，他拍一样有杂志硬照的Feel，公益，事业一样不落。莱奥叹了一口气，觉得自己输得心服口服。

春季学期开始。莱奥本着做鸡的职业素养有意的疏远了克里斯，和更多的小狼狗厮混在一起。克里斯几乎每次去学校找莱奥都会看到一群众星捧月般被围在球场中央的莱奥。气到不行。他越气莱奥就越来劲。但是人却肉眼可见的瘦了下去。

直到有一次，莱奥在球场被对手一个犯规。他鼻子和嘴角被撞出了血，落地的时候还狠狠的崴了脚，莱奥自己觉得一定骨折了。

“你们找死吗！”莱奥的队友们一起围上来向对手要个说法。迪巴拉和内马尔问莱奥要不要去医院。

“不要……”莱奥疼到意识都模糊了，却只是死死攥住自己的脚踝：“克里斯……克里斯不喜欢血……”他喃喃自语道。

“你说什么？莱奥？”内马尔和迪巴拉最后还是叫了救护车。莱奥在医院接受了简单的治疗。夜里，内马尔和迪巴拉都回宿舍去了。莱奥因为脚疼在医院的病床上睡不着。

有人推门进来。是克里斯，他穿着西装，打着领带，和初见的那天一样帅。

莱奥觉得是自己的幻觉，毕竟克里斯现在该和伊莲娜在一起举办什么见鬼的派对。他眨眼逼走眼里的泪水，盯着克里斯的袖扣——没有袖扣，不是他的想象。

“莱奥？”克里斯快步走到他的床边：“抱歉，我听到你受伤的消息。”

“你不是在伊比萨吗？”莱奥问。

“我飞回来了。”克里斯温柔的摸摸他的头：“学校给我打电话，说你受伤了。却不愿意让你的Alpha来看你。”

“……”莱奥扭头不看他。

“我这么拿不出手？”克里斯问，他拉过一张椅子坐在莱奥的病床前。

“我才是拿不出手……”莱奥说：“上了大学我就不是妓了？”

“先说我的问题……”克里斯避重就轻：“既然不是嫌弃我，为什么不给我打电话？”

“我……我记得你不喜欢血。”莱奥说。

“Well”克里斯动了动眉毛，面无表情的说：“医生说你只是流鼻血。我猜我还承受的了？”

“我……我不知道克里斯……你说过你不喜欢血。”莱奥努力让自己听上去不是那么可悲：“你知道嘛，做这行的，要记住金主说的每一句话。”

“嗯，那你真是顶尖人士了。”克里斯皮笑肉不笑，继续说：“所以我把你赎出来之后你还要去重操旧业？”

“我还能干什么克里斯！”莱奥觉得克里斯在讽刺他。

“……”克里斯低头沉默了好一会儿，终于抬起头，还是没有表情的说：“嫁给我怎么样？”

“你疯了！”莱奥觉得克里斯在开玩笑：“如果我是你我绝对会选伊莲娜的……她不胖不瘦，头脑聪明，会五国外语，还有自己的事业……”

“别这样说莱奥……”克里斯终于露出一个笑容：“虽然你忽胖忽瘦，又傻又笨，连西班牙语都带着乡下人的口音……但你不是我。再说……你也算有自己的事业……”

“我……”莱奥反应过来伸手去打克里斯，克里斯一躲，莱奥的脚被高高吊起来，失去平衡险些摔倒。

“天啊！真是又傻又笨。”克里斯赶忙回到床前扶住莱奥。

“你真的要选我？”莱奥还是不敢相信。

“如果你能答应我以后身边没那些小狼狗的话……”克里斯看起来是认真的？

“我和他们只是朋友……”莱奥心虚的说道。

“嗯……不愧是巴萨头牌。”克里斯从裤兜里掏出被卷成小小一块儿的赎身协议，打开，塞到莱奥的手里。他又从另一个裤兜里拿出两枚戒指，单膝跪在莱奥的床前：“莱奥，你愿意嫁给我吗？”

“天啊……”莱奥惊讶的说：“你裤兜里还有什么神奇宝贝？”

“等你出院了，摸摸看就知道了。”克里斯知道他答应了，站起身坐到床边，低头吻上了莱奥的嘴。

全文完


	4. 克里斯是个搓澡工

克里斯是个搓澡工 短篇

灵感来自QQ群里群主大人去大保健的经历——

梅西是巴萨球星，克里斯是马德里皇家澡堂的搓澡工，该澡堂看起来很正经，但搓澡工一直很会打擦边球，开开黄色玩笑，摸摸非重点部位之类的(当然正经的搓澡手艺也很拿得出手)。午夜之后，价钱到位的话也可以提供一些额外的服务，但是只有回头客之间才知道。

性格外向会聊骚又器大活好的克里斯是澡堂最受欢迎的头牌，经常要提早预约才能享受服务。

这天，和足联主席普拉蒂尼还有一众球星/俱乐部主席/教练一起来到马德里出席活动的莱奥迫于人情不得不陪着主席大人去澡堂一起‘放松放松’。

“欢迎光临！！”门口的搓澡小妹和小哥们分男女站成两排，90度弯腰迎接着今晚包场的贵客。

莱奥只觉得尴尬窘迫，这是他第一次来澡堂子，他的老家阿根廷不流行这种搓澡文化，大家都喜欢在自己家洗澡，在外面的公共浴室洗澡也是自己洗自己擦。他来西班牙已经好几年了，出道，成名都在这里，巴塞罗那当然也有澡堂子，但是莱奥一向避而不及。今天出席活动，结束之后主办方突发奇想请所有嘉宾来马德里最大最豪华的皇家澡堂搓澡，普拉蒂尼居然第一个哈哈大笑的同意了，剩下的球员也只好同意了——莱奥知道可能有的球员私下很喜欢来搓澡，可是和主席一起搓？除了皇马的几位球员漏出自豪的神色，莱奥不觉得其他球员真心愿意来就是了。

‘皇家澡堂在西班牙澡堂排行榜蝉联第一又不能帮助皇马在西甲联赛反超巴塞罗那’——莱奥在心里吐槽着。他现在一个人在自己的单间里，穿着浴袍，刚刚他礼貌的告诉服务员自己需要时间考虑一下勾选哪些服务——实则心里打定主意一个也不选，过一会儿就偷偷从后门溜出去打车回酒店。

服务员对莱奥眨眨眼睛，娇滴滴的给莱奥推荐了几个男人间流行的项目，比如牛奶，海盐，红酒等。莱奥几乎被说饿了，他在心里疑问着为什么这里的服务听起来像在腌肉准备煎炸。服务员看莱奥一脸懵逼，也知道这位梅西先生好好先生的大名在外，只怕不会选那些特殊服务，就没有推荐，鞠了一躬退下了——又不是日系澡堂为什么要鞠躬？莱奥在服务员推开后翻了个白眼，他当然知道是为了让客人看到低胸T恤里面的风景。那乳沟真不浅。莱奥是个正常男人，当然也会有色情的想法，但是，他有底线，不会在这种地方管不住下半身的。对方骑在我腰上动也不行。莱奥想。

莱奥在椅子上坐的无趣，悄悄躺到了房间的按摩床上玩起了手机。大概是离墙近了，隔壁单间儿的对话不经莱奥同意传进了莱奥的耳朵里。

是个男技工？

“我就说巴萨在您的领导下越来越强大了！”搓澡工的大嗓门儿听起来格外刺耳：“我虽然身在马德里，可一直关注着巴塞罗那的事情呢。”

“哦？你是巴萨球迷？”客人的声音相比中气十足的搓澡工显得苍老低沉，莱奥听的断断续续。

“我，有一说一的讲，先生，我不是。”大嗓门继续发表着愚蠢的看法：“我得说巴塞罗那在身体对抗方面……实在是一直被人诟病。尤其是那个小跳蚤。先生，不得不说，您降薪的决定真是太英明啦！”

“……”客人说了什么莱奥没听到。

“您说的没错先生。”搓澡工附和道：“这些球星就是被惯的。觉得自己有群众基础就敢不听俱乐部指挥了。”

莱奥悄悄的生气起来，最近巴萨更衣室确实不太安稳，大家都被俱乐部提出的一线队降薪30%的决定搞的人心惶惶。谁也不愿意损失自己的既得利益，可是也没人敢做出头鸟反对俱乐部，有几个敢为球员发声的员工都被高层莫名其妙的清洗掉了。

“那个苏亚雷斯？”隔壁的搓澡工继续发表着‘真知灼见’：“这样大岁数的球员早该清理了！还帮他找下家真是您功德无量，要我说直接扫地出门也就算了～”

听到好友路易斯的名字，莱奥真的生气了。路易斯是他这六年在巴塞罗那最亲近的好友，兄弟。最近因为和‘高层意见不合’被卖到了马德里竞技俱乐部。一个搓澡的！凭什么对路易斯品头论足！他根本不了解路易斯！

莱奥因为路易斯被清理的事情最近积了一肚子火儿。现在他决定教训教训这个不知天高地厚的搓澡工。莱奥按了房间的铃铛按钮叫来了服务员，指明要隔壁的搓澡工为他进行服务。他把单子上的一系列什么精油搓，奶搓，盐搓，醋搓和红酒搓都勾选了。累不死你，莱奥恶毒的想着，还想着他搓完之后还要去投诉一下。

服务员却面露难色：“梅西先生，隔壁房间的搓澡工一直被预定到了11点45——”但是他的职业素质让他不能对客人说‘不’：“当然，如果您愿意等的话，12点我让他立刻过来？”

莱奥不愿意！他本来打算要早点回酒店收拾行李回巴萨的！可是想到自己的好兄弟苏亚雷斯在俱乐部受到的不公正的对待，现在居然变成了一个区区搓澡工的谈资！莱奥想到路易斯平时为人是多么仗义，觉得自己得替好哥们儿出这口气：“好——我等！”他愤愤的说。他忘记了自己是个社恐，参加节目对着镜头念球迷来信都会害羞那种！

克里斯结束了为乌梅巴托的服务，他提着工具桶倒退着离开对他的服务满意到不行的客人单间——这种老男人大概率会点个大胸妹做特殊服务，点克里斯纯粹是因为他绝佳的搓澡技术。有的也对他的肉体感兴趣，但也就是捏捏屁股之类的。今晚的这一位连这点儿想法都没有。

克里斯回到休息室的时候悄悄看了一眼客人的签单，乌梅巴托付了他2000欧元的小费！旁边的同事对克里斯投来羡慕的目光，问他今晚午夜场还接活儿吗？克里斯挑眉表示不会因巨额小费放弃夜场的机会。但是当经理私下告诉他今晚点了他服务的人竟然是巴塞罗那的小国王莱昂内尔梅西时，他还是吃了一惊。

克里斯不算个球迷，但他当然知道莱奥梅西！他什么运动都了解一点，什么比赛都知道一些，甚至连一些欧洲本土不甚流行的运动都有所了解。这一是职业需要，他需要做到在和客人聊天的时候投其所好，比如客人喜欢巴萨，他首先得知道这是一家足球俱乐部，其次还得知道客人可能不会想听到关于皇马的好话。如果是来自美国的客人聊到了棒球，那八成是洋基队的粉丝，就一定要说红袜队的坏话。女顾客聊运动的稍微少一点，有一些喜欢看网球的，那就得知道费德勒和纳达尔的关系。克里斯对护肤，美妆，穿搭和健身也都能天上地下的聊起来，甚至比运动还在行。他自己也是个健身达人。洗浴中心的工作服是短袖T恤和足球短裤类似长短的短裤，克里斯总是将裤腿挽起来，露出自己健壮的大腿。上身的短袖T恤也经常‘不小心’搞湿了，只为了能让自己的八块腹肌显露出来。

但现在，这个巴萨小国王？克里斯疑惑的在脑海里搜寻着自己关于他的了解。

内向，害羞，好好先生。今天居然在午夜场点了他？克里斯没想过莱奥根本不知道午夜场和平时普通搓澡有什么不一样，他以为莱奥是深藏不漏，悄悄在心里鄙视着。

但是作为一名职业的搓澡工，就算再鄙视客人也不能在表面显露出来，就像刚才，其实克里斯心里对乌梅巴托的做法鄙视极了，但是马屁还是要拍的，拍的舒服就有高额小费。谁跟2000欧元有仇呢？

不能迟到！克里斯看看时间，拿起几个工具桶，推着放毛巾和热水的小车，往莱奥的单间走去。

“先生？我可以进来吗？”克里斯礼貌的敲敲门，暗自深呼吸找感觉。

“进来！”莱奥等的都困了，现在被敲门声吓醒，才想起来自己是要教训教训他。不由得懊恼自己的‘进来’两个字说的太温柔了。

“先生——”克里斯进来先抛了个媚眼，放好东西轻轻关好门，继续说：“梅西先生，能为您服务是我的荣幸。虽然我身在马德里——哦之后的话您一定都听腻了——但我可是您最忠诚的球迷！”

“……”莱奥无语，他心想这话我确实听太多了，但是你是第一个不真诚的！好吧，其实克里斯说的蛮真诚，要不是刚才隔着墙莱奥刚好听到他和乌梅巴托的言论几乎就要相信他了！他上下打量着站在他面前的搓澡工：小麦色的肤色均匀的从头到脚，在洗浴中心工作也一丝不苟的抹着发胶。身上没什么浮夸的装饰，只是右耳上有一颗让人不能看不到的钻石耳钉。莱奥强迫自己把目光从克里斯的大腿根部挪开，重新对视着克里斯的眼睛，他决定甩个脸子，故作冰冷的说道：“那开始吧。”

“好的老板！对了，我叫克里斯，服务中途有任何需求请您一定要告诉我——皇马澡堂，服务天堂。我一定尽力让您满意！”克里斯觉得这微梅西先生和他了解到的不太一样。他知道公众人物很多在幕后都和台前形象不符合，但他还摸不准梅西真实的性格是怎么样的——或许是闷骚型的？或许在床上玩的比普通人还过分？但是他并不担心这些问题，他知道在未知面前自己能做的就是做好本职工作——专心搓澡。

他从梅西给他的简短的反应中判断他喜欢被崇拜的高高在上的感觉，那么叫先生就不太够了，对这种顾客得叫老板。克里斯很快改了称呼。

“嗯——”莱奥答应着。看着克里斯愣愣的看着自己才想起搓澡好像得脱衣服哦——哦这该死的社恐！莱奥10岁以后就没在医生以外的陌生人面前脱过衣服了！在更衣室他也总是最文静的那个，而现在！他竟然要当着这个陌生的棕皮发胶耳钉肌肉男脱衣服。上帝啊！现在取消服务还来得及吗？

“老板，请让我来帮您脱衣服吧！”克里斯主动道，他往前走了两步，到莱奥的床前，扶着莱奥坐起来，轻柔的扒下了莱奥的浴袍。

我又不是七老八十的老头子！莱奥在心里吐槽道！我不用你扶着坐起来！莱奥感觉自己的脸腾的一下蹿红了。这个叫什么克里斯的指甲剪的很短，手指尖的触感温暖舒适，接触自己皮肤的力度不轻不重，脱衣服的时候没有多余的猥琐的咸猪手，真让他有一种如沐春风般的感觉。

“老板，您喜欢哪种姿势？”克里斯问。他把T恤的短袖挽到肩膀上，那健壮的精致的剃了毛的胳膊和没有剔干净却是精心修剪过的腋毛在黑暗的单间里散发着雄性荷尔蒙。

什么姿势？？？莱奥的心里打出了一行问好。我来搓背，我除了趴着还能怎么着？难道我不小心勾选了搓肚子的选项？？？莱奥不知道这是夜场的行话，所谓姿势当然是指搓澡工的姿势，一般搓澡工是站在床旁边的，但是也可以骑在客人屁股上。

“老板？”克里斯看莱奥呆呆的，觉得这大概是不喜前戏，直接开始的类型：他就说嘛，什么盐搓酒搓把单子上的服务都勾选了一遍，这么搓皮都得搓掉了，这人就是想多选几项服务以把自己的午夜场时间都包下来。这样的人他又不是没见识过。那就甭废话，开始吧！

克里斯邪魅一笑，自己脱掉了上衣。莱奥再次受到了惊吓。

“你——你干嘛？”他的提问让克里斯笑了出来。你来澡堂子包了我的夜场不知道我干嘛？但是他当然不会说这种可能会引起客人不满意的嘲讽。

“老板——我能干嘛——搓澡呀。”克里斯假装纯情的说道，还委屈的眨了眨他的大眼睛。他知道自己的眉眼充满风情，那卷翘的睫毛比澡堂子的姐妹涂了睫毛膏都要长卷。

“你你你——”莱奥想说你搓澡归搓澡脱衣服干嘛，但是他太过害羞了，只是顺着克里斯手掌的姿势转成了趴在床上的姿势。

“先来精油搓好吗？”克里斯站在床边问道。他从工具车上拿出一瓶精油，把精油和一点浴盐放在掌心，先把手掌和精油都升温到体感舒适的温度，然后两只手掌分别按在莱奥的后背上，均匀的把精油抹匀：“老板，我开始按了，需要我加减力度您出声儿。”话毕，克里斯将一只手压在另一只手上面，用下方的手那温热的掌心在莱奥的背上打着圈儿。

好舒服——莱奥最真实也是最原始的想法。克里斯的手掌在莱奥的左后背转着圈儿的下沉，每一圈儿的力度还会有所变化，开始的时候轻，中间加力，一圈儿结束的时候力道再次变轻。到腰间的时候克里斯停了下来。他又压了一泵精油，用同样的手法快速的让精油变热，然后交换两只手的上下位置，在莱奥的右边后背上打着圈儿。

唔——好温暖。莱奥最近因为比赛太频繁禁欲很久了。克里斯恰到好处的触碰和精油充满暗示的味道让莱奥的身体起了反应。莱奥偷偷在床垫上蹭了自己的下体一下，把硬起来的小莱奥调整到更舒服的位置。

克里斯开始用手侧面顺着莱奥的脊椎按压，从后脖颈一直到莱奥的内裤上部，然后再一路上去。之后克里斯开始用手指轻轻试探着莱奥背部的松紧程度，在自己觉得紧的地方加大力度揉捏帮助肌肉放松。手指捏到莱奥的腰窝的时候莱奥没克制住嘤咛了一声。

克里斯不为所动，他从刚才莱奥偷偷用下体蹭床单就知道他起了什么反应了。他只是又加了一些精油在手掌里，说：“老板，麻烦您转个身。”

老子一柱擎天才不要转身！莱奥还不知道自己的小秘密早被搓澡工发现了，他沉默的一动不动。

“老板？睡着了吗？”克里斯假装不知道莱奥身体的反应，他伸出手去脱莱奥的内裤：“那我先帮您搓下半身好吗？”

“还有搓下半身？”莱奥一下子转过身坐了起来。

克里斯赌上自己的职业素养没有笑出来，他装出惊讶的样子说：“是的呀老板，您勾了的呀。”

“不不——”莱奥这才注意到自己勃起的老二在内裤里的形状，他慌忙想用手遮挡一下，可是想到早就被克里斯看到了，干脆破罐子破摔的按照克里斯的意思仰面躺在了床上。他用手遮住眼睛，闷闷的说：“还是搓这面吧。”

“好的老板。”克里斯对客人的要求有求必应：“那我上来了。”

你他妈要上哪儿去？？？莱奥不知道搓正面的时候搓澡工会骑在自己的跨上。他拿起胳膊，看着只穿着一条和内裤没什么区别的短裤的克里斯跨坐在只穿着一条内裤的自己的胯骨上，又把胳膊挡回眼前，没看见没看见没看见，腹肌，人鱼线，流畅的肌肉线条，统统没看见。而且谁没有呀！

“老板——”克里斯在莱奥身上咬着嘴唇故作疑惑：“老板裤子里有什么东西，硌得我屁股好疼。我帮你拿走好不好？”

我裤子里有什么东西？？？莱奥真的反应了一下才明白克里斯指的是什么。拿走？？？怎么拿走？？？克里斯伸手戳了戳那硬物，把它顺着莱奥的人鱼线放倒在莱奥的肚皮上。然后他大腿和腰腹发力，轻轻撅着屁股坐在莱奥胯骨上，这样自己下身和小莱奥有摩擦，但是又不至于把全部的体重压在莱奥的身上。克里斯将精油涂在莱奥的锁骨和胸前。

“你——你坐下来。”克里斯悬在自己身上若有若无的蹭着自己让莱奥感觉自己马上就忍不住要顶胯去摩擦克里斯了。倒不如结结实实的一个壮汉坐在自己身上来的塌实。

“老板，你太硬了。我坐不下去。”克里斯假装委屈道。他观察着莱奥，他以为点了午夜场的莱奥是澡堂老手，可是现在他怀疑这个小个子其实根本就是第一次的菜鸟！他什么套路都不懂，自己都坐在他胯骨上了居然连顶胯的性暗示都不给自己，还让自己用全部体重压着他？

“呃天啊，我真抱歉——”莱奥后悔自己到底为什么要选择用这样的方式替好兄弟打抱不平。他不知道下身起反应是很多人搓澡的时候会有的反应，还以为是自己太变态了。现在莱奥的脸完全烧起来了：“你——你干脆下去吧。我们就这样，结束了。钱我照付。”莱奥说完推开克里斯，要坐起来抬腿下床。

“等一下！”克里斯顺从的从莱奥身上站到了地上，但是他在莱奥也要站起身来之前阻止了莱奥：“老板，虽然不知道您为什么点我，还包了夜，但让客人这样出去对我的名誉有损。”克里斯边说边看着莱奥的勃起。

“……”莱奥不知道该说什么。他只恨自己的身体竟然这么不争气的起了反应！要知道他也不是小处男，但是和热辣的女朋友做的时候还需要很长一段时间的前戏和挑逗他才能硬到足够插进去。

“交给我，好吗？”克里斯说着话跪在了床前，莱奥的两腿之间。他的手上还有精油，但也顾不上会把内裤弄脏了。克里斯掏出了小莱奥，由下自上看了莱奥一眼，然后亲了亲莱奥阴茎的顶端，将正根硬物含进了嘴里，吞吐起来。其实他在澡堂当搓澡工，不是妓女，骚话经常说，身体触摸等擦边球也是偶尔打打，但是这样的接近性交的事情他真的不常做，至少从没在夜刚开始的时候就把客人的老二吃进嘴里过。这太过了，有损他澡堂头牌搓澡工的名声，让他看起来像个饥渴的想尽快完事的下等妓女。但是，克里斯此刻就是想这么做。他相信自己的直觉，莱奥不会介意的。

“啊——哈——”莱奥用上牙咬住下唇止住剩余的呻吟。这太爽了！莱奥从来不知道男人的口舌能这么的温热柔软，加上舌头的挑逗和牙齿偶尔的刺激，更别提克里斯对口腔出色的吞吐收放的控制，简直比女人下面还要爽！

“爽吗？”克里斯在吐出来的间隙问：“爽就叫出来，我们澡堂的隔音效果很好的。”克里斯说完立刻又含了进去。

好个屁！莱奥在心里想着，你不知道你吐槽我，吐槽巴萨，吐槽路易斯的事情都被我在隔壁一清二楚的听去了吗！！我才不要隔壁听到我的呻吟。

莱奥双手抓紧了大腿外侧的床单，他闭上眼睛试图在脑海里勾画出女朋友的模样或者是哪个自己觉得很辣的南美模特。可是没谁的样子停留了三秒。

莱奥睁开眼睛，他终于肯低下头看着胯间这个卖力吞吐的大男孩儿，他的眉毛修成了好看但不是很娘的形状，他的睫毛几乎挡住了眼睛，他的鼻子鼻梁很高，但是在脸上占的比例不是很大。下半张脸因为角度的问题莱奥并不能完全看见。但真是个漂亮男孩儿。莱奥想到拉丁天后夏奇拉的歌里唱的——他不太听歌，只听过几首流行的——但那里就有一句用英文唱的Pretty Boy，莱奥不懂英语，却偏偏记住了这一句。

莱奥入迷的盯着克里斯对着自己的老二玩着花样，他觉得要射出来的时候赶忙后撤，拔出了阴茎。

“嗯？老板？”克里斯迷茫的抬起脸，他的嘴角有点红肿，是卖力吞吐的结果。

呃，现在尴尬了，莱奥好心的照顾克里斯的感受，不想射在他喉咙里。但是拔出阴茎之后他并没有射出来，射精的感觉迫在眉睫，真难受死莱奥了！莱奥觉得今天已经丢脸到家了，他干脆无视克里斯，自己躺在床上，用手撸动着自给自足，只想着赶紧射出来。

克里斯坐到床边伸手帮他一起撸着湿漉漉的阴茎。没两下，莱奥眼前闪过一道白光，射在了自己的肚子上。

我的天，我真的禁欲太久了。莱奥看着自己腹肌上的前所没有的射精量想到。

克里斯温顺的像只小猫一样重新跪在床边，双手扒在床边，俯身低头伸出舌头，一下下把莱奥肚子上的精液都舔光了。

舔完之后他抬起头又露出无辜的目光，伸出舌尖让莱奥看清楚他是如何把最后一滴精液吞下去的。

莱奥在自己又硬起来之前套上裤子跑了。他再也不想来搓澡了。

克里斯看着两万欧元的小费签单，舔着嘴角笑了。


End file.
